Mon autre moitié
by accroOvampire
Summary: Rejeté par le monde magique, Harry et ses deux oncle disparaissent pour vivre dans un village isolé de tous. Il rencontrera une personne qui se révèlera être celle qui le complètera. Nul en résumé, mais faire une histoire sur ses deux univers ma tenté. Rating M juste au cas ou.
1. Chapter 1

Un nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère vous intriguera. Je prend toute les critiques aussi bien sur mon texte ou sur se que vous en pensées.

J'ai voulu essayé Harry Potter et La Belle et La Bête car j'en es lu une que j'ai beaucoup aimé et je me suis lancé.

Premier chapitre court, c'est surtout pour avoir vos impressions.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Harry vivait avec son parrain et son oncle dans un petit village éloigné de toute civilisation importante. Ils avaient fuis le monde magique après la défaite du Mage Noir, nommé Lord Voldemort. Tous ses amies et bien autres lui avait tournée le dos après la mord du Lord, l'accusant de choses insensé comme celle ou il était un nouveau Mage Noir, ou bien de meurtrier et de traître.

Avec Sirius et Rémus? Ils avaient récupéré tous leurs biens, mais aussi avec l'aide des Gobelins qui étaient outré que les sorciers traite ainsi celui qui les avaient sauvé du Monstre qu'était Voldemort. Quand tous fut réglé, même si cela leurs avait pris une semaine pour le faire, ils étaient parti pour arrivé dans un petit village éloigné de tous.

Rémus avait trouvé un travail dans la petite bibliothèque du village. Lui et son parrain l'avait aidé a contrôlé ses transformations les soirs de pleine lune. Maintenant il avait juste à prendre sa forme animagus pour ses nuits là. Sirius avait pris un travail auprès du Shérif du village et en était devenu son adjoint. Étant un ancien Auror faire régné la justice était se qui lui aller le mieux. Harry lui avait trouvé un travail d'assistant dans l'école maternel, même si elle n'es pas grande, il aimé être auprès des enfants.

Le village était un parfait mélange entre les moldus et les sorciers. Ils vivaient tous en harmonie avec le lieu, même si il y avait quelque problème, tous s'entraidaient au mieux. Harry lui enseigné au plus petit les bases de la magie, la Directrice avait était surprise de voir un aussi jeune homme demandé un poste dans son école. Qui aurai pu le reconnaitre avec sa vraie apparence?

Il avait découvert l'origine de sa famille, un père ange de lumière et une mère elfe blanche. Autant dire qu'Harry était la forme la plus pur des deux espèces.

Le jour de son héritage, son parrain et son oncle était présent pour l'aidé. Ils avaient tous les deux participé à ceux de ses parents et avait pu lui expliquer en détail se qui aller l'attendre.

Étant un être de lumière, il ne pouvait utiliser la magie noire pour tuer Voldemort. Donc il avait du cherché un moyen sans que cela l'atteigne aussi. Le sort était un très ancien sort qui dater de l'époque de Merlin.

Au jour de son héritage son physique c'était complètement transformer. Il était devenu plus grand d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il c'était affiné, ses muscles avait gardé leurs formes, mais était devenu beaucoup plus fin et ciselé. Son visage avait pris les traits de sa ma mère mais gardé quand même d'infimes trace de son père. Ses oreilles effilées possédé sur l'une d'elle un ornement pour le moins improbable. Un boucle d'oreille en sa forme entière. L'une des ailes était déployée au niveau de ses cheveux lui dégageant toute l'oreille, le corps de l'ange recouvré toute la courbe de son oreille et sa deuxième aile était déployée sous le bas de son oreille. Les ailes étaient d'un magnifique dégradé de vert et bleu, tous comme ses vraies ailes, sauf que leurs pointes se trouve être blanche.

Cette ornement a la possibilité de devenir mobile et de ce transformé en collier ou bien bracelet.

Ses cheveux qui était d'une couleurs foncé avant son héritage était devenu d'un noir intense méché de vert, de bleu et de blanc. La référence a ses propres ailes avait fait sourire ses deux parents. Dans son dos, se trouvé un magnifique tatouage représentant ses ailes, mais si ont touché sa peau, se n'était pas celle-ci, mais bien ses plumes. Son physique avait changer pour devenir beaucoup plus fin et gracieux comme tous ceux de son origine.

Les vacances d'hiver venait de commencée et Harry profita de ce moment de solitude pour rejoindre la forêt sur le dos de son étalon. Depuis ses héritages, il c'était trouvé un goût prononcé a tous se qui touché la nature. Aussi bien les animaux, que la végétation. Sa chambre était comme une petite clairière avec toute les fleurs et plante qui y régné. Sa famille comprenaient ses moments de solitude, ils savaient qu'il avait besoin d'aller faire un tour en foret pour se ressourcé complètement.

Cela faisant déjà quatre ans qu'ils avaient quitté le monde magique pour venir dans ce petit village. Ils ne manqué de rien, tous se trouvé a porté de main, même si rien ne les empêché d'aller rejoindre une ville plus grande au cas ou ils leurs manquerai quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Harry laissait son étalon avancé au gré de ses envies en travers la forêt, il n'aimait pas le forcé et cella plaisait beaucoup a l'animal qui se sentait respecté et choyer. Un craquement se fit entendre faisant se relevé la tête du jeune homme.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec ses yeux d'un magnifique émeraude au pupille féline. Malgré sa vision aiguisée rien dans cet foret ne lui paraissait anormal. Sauf peu être de faible résidu magique mais qui pouvait très bien avoir été laissé par une fée ou une autre créature magique.

La créature oberservait depuis le haut d'un arbre cet être qui l'intriguait, il l'avait senti pendant sa chasse et l'avait rejoint pour voir de plus près cet magnifique odeur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un magnifique jeune homme, avec de longs cheveux et une aura apaisante qui l'entourait. La branche sur laquelle il était avait craqué sous sa seule pression que sa main avait exercé.

Il avait crus que le jeune homme l'avait repéré quand il avait croisé son regard mais la seule chose qu'il eu c'est qu'il en fut soufflé par son intensité et sa douceur. Il l'entendit murmurer des mots dans une langue inconnue et sa monture avait repris sa démarche lent. Il regarda une dernière fois cet être étrange qui l'intriguait et parti rejoindre son château.

Harry avait senti la présence, mi- humaine, mi- animal, quand il avait rencontré deux yeux d'un magnifique bleu turquoise, il avait fait en sorte que la créature ne le sache pas. Se regard était celui d'un être assez vieux pour avoir vue le temps défilé, mais aussi rempli de douleur et il avait compris. Cet être était son autre moitié d'âme, celle qui pouvait comblée le manque qu'il ressentait en lui.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher enfin pas maintenant, son cœur lui disait de laissé cet être s'approcher et laissé l'observer si il le désiré. Il reprit sa route en sentant le regard de la créature sur lui jusqu'à se quel disparaisse rapidement.

_\- Bientôt nous, nous reverrons_, souffla-t-il au vent.

Et comme si le vent lui répondait, il l'entendit, une voix rauque et guttural.

**\- Je t'attendrais.**

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme qui continua sa route vers sa résidence.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera. Désolé pour les fautes d'Orthographe et de grammaire, mais pas moyen de trouver un bon logiciel pour cela

N'hésité pas a commenté, je prends toute critique. mais évité les insultes, se serai appréciée aussi.

accroOvampire


	2. Chapter 2

Les années passèrent sans que Harry ne croise une nouvelle fois son double. Une fois il avait senti un regard sur lui, mais il avait croisé le regard d'un cerf qui c'était sauvée en le voyant.

Ses deux oncles avait décidé de quitter le village pour une plus grande ville. Ils avaient voulu vivre loin du monde magique et c'était installée chez les moldus sans aucun moyen magique a leur disposition. Il l'avait eu gros quand ils étaient partis tous les deux et en avait souffert énormément.

Cela faisant quatre ans qu'il vivait seul dans sa petite maison dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet grand maison qu'ils avaient habitées tous les trois. Il travaillait toujours mais son physique ne changer pas vraiment a par la longueur de ses cheveux et l'intensité de ses yeux était différente.

Les habitants du village avaient été inquiet au début en sachant qu'il vivait seul, mais ils c'étaient habitué à cet être solitaire et rempli de douceur. Il recevait de temps, s'en temps une lettre de ses proches, juste pour lui dire qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient heureux.

Les années passèrent encore, sa solitude était beaucoup plus forte qu'au début, jusqu'au jour ou il reçu une lettre lui expliquant que Rémus et Sirius étaient décédé. Ils avaient vieilli mais pas lui, jeune et seul pour le reste de son éternité. Son âme sœur avait certainement dû l'oublier aussi, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire quitté cette terre.

Aujourd'hui il devait rejoindre le monde moldu pour enterré se qui lui resté de sa famille. Oh, il y aura certainement beaucoup de monde, vue qu'ils sont tous les deux des héros de guerre. Ses parrains avaient adopté un petit garçon quand ils avaient rejoint le monde des moldus, enfin après plusieurs années et lui avait envoyé une photo pour voir à quoi il ressemblé. Pour leur enterrement, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient mis juste a côté de ses parents et non dans un cimetière banal.

Andrew n'avait rien voulu savoir de lui mais l'avait laissé s'occuper des funérailles. Comme si ça lui importé vraiment. Habillé d'une tunique noire, d'un pantalon fin et des ses bottes en cuir de dragon noir, il se dirigea vers son cheval et le sella rapidement.

Ses yeux avaient terni avec la mort de ses proches, rendant son regard moins saisissant. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme et la sienne et aussi vide que ses yeux. Quand son étalon fut prêt, il attrapa une longue cape et monta rapidement. Il avait trois heures avant la cérémonie se qui lui laissé juste le temps d'arrivé et de regardé de loin. Enfin il l'espérer.

\- _Emmène moi, _murmura-t-il en elfique.

Son étalon se redressa et parti a travers la forêt au galop, il savait qu'a un moment il devrait transplaner près du cimetière, mais il voulait sentir le vent sur son visage.

Après deux heures de course, Harry les emmena directement dans la forêt près de Godric's Hollow. Il voyagea à travers la forêt au pas, le bruit des sabots était étouffé par la neige couvrant le sol, mais aussi par celle qui tombé. Il plaça sa capuche sur sa tête et rejoignit la lisière de la forêt en moins d'une heure, c'était encore la messe en la mémoire de ses deux parrains.

Ils avaient quitté cette vie, ensemble, heureux et comblé. Il savait qu'il y aurait du monde a l'enterrement de ses parrains mais il ne pensée pas autant. Quand la messe fut terminé tous le monde sorti de l'église, il repéra ses anciens amies.

\- C'était un magnifique hommage, souffla une des femmes. Pourquoi il n'es pas venu?

\- Mione, après se que nous lui avons fait, il est normal qu'il ne veulent plus nous voir, répondit le roux.

\- Cela fait trente ans que Sirius et Rémus nous l'ont pardonné. Pourquoi pas lui?

\- Qu'es que vous croyez, cracha une petite brune. Vous avez trahi votre propre ami qui c'était sacrifié pour vous et pour nous tous. Sans lui nous serions encore sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

\- Mélodie, souffla Ronald.

\- Non papa, vous l'avez pratiquement obligé à partir en le traitant de futur mage noir et tous le reste. J'aurais fait la même chose a sa place.

Harry avança jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et regarda toute les personnes présentent. Son cheval frappa le sol et se déplaça légèrement.

\- Elle a raison Ron. Nous l'avons tous abandonnés, même ses parrains l'ont laissé seul pour se rapproché de nous.

Harry regarda ses mains ganté se crisper sur les rennes de son étalon. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue pâle, Emrys gémit en sentant la douleur de son maître. Ils l'avaient laissé pour voir les autres, sans jamais lui dire. Pourquoi lui mentir? Il ne les aurait jamais rejeté si ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils voulaient retourner dans le monde magique. Mais lui faire croire qu'ils aller vivre dans le monde moldu était impardonnable.

Emrys frappa plus fort le sol attirant l'attention des sorciers sur eux. Plusieurs se figèrent en voyant l'ombre sur le cheval.

\- Qui es? Demanda Hermione.

\- Quelqu'un qui mit longtemps avant de revenir, souffla le fils de ses parrains.

\- Harry?

Ils le virent pencher la tête sur le coté, comme si il essayer de comprendre se qu'ils disaient. Harry comprenait se qu'il disait même si cela faisant près de vingt ans qu'il n'utilise que sa langue natale.

\- Regardez, c'est Harry Potter, cria quelqu'un.

Tous les sorciers se retournèrent et regardèrent vers la forêt. Certains voulurent aller le rejoindre mais un mouvement de main du ministère les stoppa. Andrew s'avança vers le neveu de ses pères et s'arrêta près du cheval. Il regarda a travers la capuche mais ne vie que des orbes émeraude terne.

\- Harry?

_\- Cet personne est morte il y a quarante ans_, souffla l'elfe.

\- Quoi?

Harry ferma ses yeux et regarda de nouveau le fils de ses parrains.

\- Cet personne n'existe plus.

\- Si tu es là, ricana-t-il.

Ses anciens amies s'approchèrent et regardèrent l'animal puis l'homme se trouvant sur celui-ci. Il était plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus droit qu'avant. C'était comme si il avait complètement changée alors que c'était impossible. Harry approcha ses mains de sa capuche et l'abaissant choquant tous les sorciers présents.

\- Tu n'as pas vieilli, souffla Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas humain.

Sa voix était aussi légère que le vent et cristalline. C'était comme si il avait murmuré ses paroles, alors qu'il avait juste perdu l'habitude de parlé sauf dans sa langue.

\- Tu étais tous se qu'il y a de plus humain, rectifia Ron.

\- Je ne le suis plus depuis mon seizième anniversaire.

\- Héritage magique, souffla Luna.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être revenu? Demanda Andrew.

\- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fais? Ils ont fait le choix de me mentir pour revenir vers vous, je ne me mentirai pas a moi-même.

\- Nous voulons nous excusées de se que nous avons dit, murmura Hermione.

\- Depuis combien de temps essayez vous de vous faire pardonné?

\- Le retour de mes pères.

Harry regarda Andrew de ses yeux vert terni, faisant reculer quelque uns sous son intensité.

\- Pourtant je n'étais pas coupé du monde vu qu'ils m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire qu'il aller bien. Alors expliqué moi pourquoi je devrais vous croire après plus de quarante ans sans nouvelle?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayée de communiquée avec lui.

_\- Une perte de temps voila se que c'était._

Harry replaça sa capuche et s'avança vers le cimetière. Il descendit avec souplesse de son cheval et entra. Il s'avança telle une ombre a travers les tombes et s'arrêta devant la stèle ou reposé ses parents.

_\- Tous le monde m'a trahi et m'accuse de les laisser. Comme si ça avait de l'importance. J'espère que vous êtes heureux tous les quatre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'en vaux pas la peine._

Harry déplaça doucement sa main et une couronne de lys et de rose blanc apparut sous les noms de ses parents. Il s'avança vers la tombe de ses parrains et posa sa main sur la pierre. Elle se recouvrit de gravure elfique, ainsi qu'une phrase que seul un elfe de haut rang pourrait reconnaître.

« _ Amis et parrains fidèles. Que la grâce des Valars soit avec vous »_

Il posa ses doigts ganté sur ses lèvres et posa sa main sur sa tombe. Une impulsion magie de sa part fit retourner tous le monde sur le cimetière. Se sort permettaient de conserver les corps en état malgré les sorts utilisé par l'embaumeur. Il regarda une dernière fois les deux stèles et se dirigea vers la sorti du cimetière.

Les sorciers le regardé avec peine, car ils avaient compris que Harry resterai reclus pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Harry? Murmura Luna.

L'elfe se figea au moment ou il aller remonté en selle.

\- Qu'es que tu va devenir? Demanda Andrew.

\- Regardé le monde suivre son cours.

\- Qu'es que tu es? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ma mère était une elfe, mon père un ange. Leurs héritages ne c'est manifesté que pour leurs apparences, ils n'ont jamais eu l'immortalité, contrairement a moi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peu pas mourir? Souffla Ron.

\- Il m'ai impossible de quitter cette terre.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa selle, le cuir couina sous sa force. Il souffla doucement et regarda ses anciens amies.

\- Oublié moi, cela sera moins douloureux pour vous que pour moi.

\- Non, nous trouverons un moyen de resté près de toi. Il y a de multiples possibilités.

Harry sourit doucement et s'avança pour attraper les épaules d'Hermione qui avait craqué complètement.

\- Ne gâcher pas le reste de votre vie pour moi, madame Weasley.

\- Pourquoi? Tu es notre ami Harry et nous voulons rester avec toi.

\- Occupez vous de vos familles. Laissé les souvenirs vous accompagnez, mais pas moi.

\- Tu ne peu pas nous demandé ça, souffla Neville.

\- Si, je veillerais sur vos enfants et les enfants de vos enfants._ Mais tous finira par s'arrêter._

\- Es que nous te reverrons? Demanda Dean.

\- Qui sais, vous avez encore de nombreuses années devant vous. Nous verrons à ce moment là.

Harry retourna près de son cheval et monta avec grâce, en replaçant sa cape tout autour de lui. Tous le monde le regardé avec tristesse et joie pour d'autres.

\- Prenez soin de vous._ Que les Valars vous protègent._

\- Qu'es que c'est comme langue?

\- De l'ancien elfe, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses le trouver Hermione. Cet un langage beaucoup trop vieux pour les livres et pratiquement imprononçable pour les humains. Essaye l'elfique basique peu être que tu y arrivera.

Il regarda une dernière fois les sorciers puis s'avança vers Andrew qui le regardé avec des yeux brillants. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune, il embrassa son front et une douce lumière entoura le jeune homme.

\- Prend soin de toi Andrew et tu sais ou me trouvé, murmura-t-il contre son front.

\- Merci parrain.

Harry sourit doucement et se redressa pour prendre la direction de la sorti du village.

\- J'aller oublié, souffla-t-il.

Une douce lumière enveloppa ses mains puis s'envola vers le ciel. Tous les sorciers suivirent la lumière et virent deux chien l'un sur l'autre se regardant et la forme devint de magnifiques étoiles autour de celle de Sirius. Certains applaudirent cet acte de haute magie et d'autre était ému par l'hommage au deux hommes.

Harry regarda une dernière fois le ciel puis reprit sa route pour rejoindre la forêt. Il salua une dernière fois les sorciers puis parti au galop a travers les bois.

Les revoir tous lui avait tordu le cœur mais encore plus en sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour le retrouvé et essayer de lui parlé. Il disparut pour arrivé dans la forêt près de sa cabane mais continua à se promené.

Il aura dû depuis longtemps essayer de retrouvé son compagnon, mais se n'étais pas encore le moment.

0o0o0

Les années passèrent et ses amies s'éteignaient à leur tour. Pour chaque enterrement il était présent et regardé les cercueils être mis en terre. Le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur lui et ceux de son village lui avait donnée le nom de sage auprès de leurs enfants qui racontèrent aussi a leurs propres enfants l'histoire de l'homme vivant dans la forêt. Son nom devint une légende a travers le pays et beaucoup venait le voir pour avoir des conseils ou bien des anciens remèdes qui était beaucoup plus efficace que les potions courantes.

Puis son nom disparut en même temps que lui. Après cent ans de cette légende, il avait protégé sa maison avec plusieurs sorts pour disparaître complètement. Son nom resta dans les mémoires mais personnes ne sus jamais si il était parti ou si il se caché.

Harry se trouvé dans la forêt sur le dos de son étalon qui était aussi intemporel que lui. Il avait décidé de quitté sa maison pour s'enfoncé plus profondément dans les bois, mais cela faisant plusieurs mois qu'il voyagé et ses réserves de nourriture c'était tari depuis deux jours. Il pouvait tenir encore longtemps ainsi mais la fatigue et le chagrin l'avait rendu amorphe au point qu'il ne vivait presque plus.

Emrys le porté sur son dos et avait senti son maître devenir plus moue depuis plusieurs jours. L'animal s'avança a travers la forêt et arriva dans une forêt différente, elle était beaucoup plus magique que n'importe quel autre forêt. Celle-ci se trouvé sous une malédiction liée au propriétaire du domaine.

L'animal s'arrêta après trois jours ou son maître avait perdu connaissance et se coucha sur le sol. Son maître arriva sur le sol couvert de glace et Emrys s'installa près de lui pour le gardé au chaud.

La créature avait senti que quelqu'un était entré sur ses terres. Il s'était dirigé vers l'opportun avant de s'arrêter en repérant une odeur qui lui semblé vaguement familière. Il vit de loin l'animal s'allonger et se collé a son cavalier qui devait être inconscient depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main ganté sur le cou de l'animal qui ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici, souffla-t-il a l'animal.

L'étalon posa sa tête sur le ventre de son maître en gémissant doucement. La créature s'en approcha et enleva la capuche qui lui cacher le visage de la jeune femme. Il ce figea en remarquant que se n'étais pas une femme mais bien un homme et qu'il l'avait reconnu.

**\- Mien**, grogna la bête tapi au fond de lui.

Il avait compris lui aussi la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, que se jeune homme serait quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Mais les années passant, il avait crus qu'il était mort car plus personnes dans le village ne parlé de lui.

Sa main glissa sur la joue glacée et se figea, il devait le réchauffé impérativement. L'étalon se redressa au moment ou la créature attrapa le corps du jeune homme pour le soulevé. Il s'inquiéta pour la légèreté du corps puis se dépêcha de rejoindre son domaine, suivi du cheval qui le suivait au galop. Arrivé devant le château, il ouvrit les portes avec brusquerie et monta rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre une des chambres. Il installa son compagnon sur le lit et lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour le glissé entre les draps.

S'approchant de la cheminé, il prépara un feu qui réchaufferait la pièce ainsi que le jeune homme. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu de quelqu'un malgré ses années de solitude, mais après sa rencontre avec le jeune homme il y a plus de cent ans.

Prit d'une frénésie il avait nettoyé tous le château et réparé la plus part des dégâts qu'il avait fait lui-même.

Il avait laissé plusieurs plantes envahir les lieux pour que l'endroit prennent la même odeur que son compagnon et était retourné au village. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que plusieurs années était passé et que le jeune homme avait disparu Il l'avait crus mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui et la bête se trouvant au fond de lui bondissait de joie d'avoir retrouvé son âme sœur.

Il alla vers le lit et posa sa main sur le front de son compagnon qui était toujours aussi froid. Il alla vers le fond de la pièce et plongea un verre dans le bassin se trouvant dans le sol. L'eau du bassin était aussi magique que le reste de son domaine. Béni par la magie, elle permettait de guérir toute les blessures. Ça devrais guérir son compagnon rapidement, malgré son état.

Il retourna près du lit et posa doucement sa main sous la nuque du plus jeune pour le redressé. Il posa doucement le verre sur ses lèvres et y versa le liquide doré. La magie du liquide commença à faire effet et le corps du jeune homme reprit des formes et son cœur commença a battre plus rapidement.

Sa peau qui était aussi blanche que la neige devint moins pâle et prit une magnifique couleur porcelaine. Elle devait être douce, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer et être pris à le touché plus que nécessaire. Ses cheveux reprirent de l'éclat et ses mèches devinrent beaucoup plus vivent qu'à son arrivée au domaine.

Que lui était t-il arriver en plus de cent-cinquante ans?

La première fois il rayonnée de bonheur et là c'était comme si la vie était devenu plus difficile après son départ de cette forêt.

\- Que t-il arrivé mon doux compagnon? murmura-t-il.

Il rallongea son compagnon et quitta la chambre en emmenant ses affaires. Il devait le laissé se reposé au maximum.

D'étrange petites créatures entrèrent dans la pièce et observèrent le lit avec attention.

\- Surveillez le! Il est important pour moi.

Les créatures couinèrent et s'installèrent près de la cheminé pour surveiller le jeune homme. La créature sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre ses propres appartements.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry était enveloppé dans un cocoon de douceur, de chaleur et surtout apaisant. C'était comme si il était là mais ailleurs en même temps. Pourtant son dernier souvenir était qu'il se trouvé sur Emrys et la neige n'as pas cette douceur et surtout, elle n'était pas chaude.

Il papillonna des yeux, mais les referma rapidement a cause de la lumière. Il les rouvrit doucement et rencontra un dessus de lit bleu. Son regard voyagea rapidement sur le lit puis sur la pièce dans la quel il se trouvé.

Où es qu'il avait atterri?

Il n'était pas dans un hôpital et encore moins dans une petite maison vue la taille de la pièce. Il se redressa et regarda les murs de pierre pratiquement recouvers de plante grimpante et de fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Le plafond était voûté comme ceux se trouvant dans les châteaux, mais ne se trouvé pas a Poudlard.

Ça il en était sur, la magie ambiante était beaucoup moins forte que l'école. Elle était présente mais c'était comme si ce château était enchanté pour être rendu magique et non fait que de magie.

Sur l'un des murs se trouver une grande cheminée allumer qui émettait une douce chaleur sans être trop. Il été habitué au froid, mais même avec la cheminée la température ne devait pas aller au dessus de vingt degrés. Ses émeraudes se baladèrent sur le reste de la pièce pour trouver un écritoire dans le coin opposé a la cheminé. De l'autre coté de son lit se trouvé une grande armoire et ses malles placer juste a coté, qui semblait avoir étaient vidé.

Un paravent se trouvé près d'un grand bassin creusé dans le sol avec un mannequin ou des habits y était installé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour trouvé un grand balcon ou des fleurs recouvré pratiquement toute la pierre. Il s'approcha et une vue magnifique s'offrit à lui.

Des montagnes qui devait certainement entourer tous le château, car il n'avait qu'une vue sur le jardin fleuri. Un vent léger et doux balaya ses cheveux lui apportant un parfum fleuri malgré l'hiver. C'était comme si ce lieu était protégé de l'hiver.

Les animaux qui se promené dans le parc le fit sourire doucement. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve mais en tous cas le lieu lui plaît.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour trouvé une bassine, ainsi que du linge pour qu'il puisse se laver. Il fit rapidement sa toilette puis enleva les vêtements sur le mannequin pour les enfilé avec sa magie. Il prit une des brosses et peigna ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivé a mi-cuisse depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait coupé.

Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Première chose, elle ne grince pas, donc le château devait être très bien entretenu. Il emprunta le couloir pour rejoindre un escalier qu'il gravit rapidement pour rejoindre d'autres escaliers beaucoup plus grand. Dans tous les couloirs qu'ils traversé, il trouvé plusieurs portes qui d'après la taille de celle-ci devait être des chambres.

Arrivé sur l'escalier principal, son regard voyagea sur la grande pièce qui devait être un hall d'entré. Car les seules meubles présents était un fauteuil près d'une grande cheminé et de grands tapis recouvrant pratiquement tous le sol. Sur les murs se trouvé de grandes tapisseries ou plusieurs scènes y était représenté.

Un homme combattant un lion, puis sur une autre se trouvé le château dans son entier. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Poudlard mais assez pour y accueillir une centaine de personnes si se n'es plus. Une autre tapisserie représenté des scènes de combat ou bien un blason qui devait être celui du château.

Il continua son chemin vers une grande salle ou seule des tables se trouvé contre un mur. De grand chandelier ornait la pièce ainsi que de grands lustres en cristal qui ne s'allumé que par des bougies. C'est pièce ressemblai à s'y méprendre à une salle de bal, plus grande encore que la grande salle de Poudlard Des fleurs aussi ornée cette pièce, comme toute les autres qu'il avait croisé. C'est un parfum doux et agréable, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à sa propre odeur.

Il trouva une autre pièce qui ressemblé plus a un salon qu'autre chose a en voir la quantité de fauteuil s'y trouvant. Une autre pièce devait faire office de salle a mangée vue la grande table qui s'y trouvant mais surtout la longue cheminé graver. Le contour de celle-ci représenté divers animaux mais surtout une tête de lion doré.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui était aussi impressionnante qu'un vrai lion. Les finitions était d'une réussite qu'ont le prendraient facilement pour un vrai. Les yeux de l'animal d'un rouge rubis brillé sous la lumière des chandeliers disposé a plusieurs endroits, pour donné une clarté suffisante a toutes personnes. A par quelque coin d'ombre l'éclairage était suffisant.

Il se retourna et trouva la table garnit d'une multitude de plat différent. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personnes, il n'avait rien entendu et aucune magie n'était entré en action.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce mais personnes ne répondit. Il sorti de la pièce pour rejoindre le grand hall tous aussi vide.

\- Hé oh, es qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Seul le silence lui répondit une nouvelle fois. Il sentait un regard sur lui mais avec tous ses coins d'ombre et c'est haut plafond aucune chance qu'il voit quelque chose.

Il retourna dans la salle a mangée et trouva une chaise au bout de la table. Il s'approcha et glissa ses doigts fins sur le bois sculpté. Il prit place et attrapa un verre contenant un liquide rouge, il l'approcha de son nez et remarqua que c'était du vin. Qui pouvait bien savoir qu'il aimé le vin rouge?

Il fit venir jusqu'à lui un plat de crudité et en mit dans son assiette, il porta sa fourchette a sa bouche avant de sursauter.

\- Vous ne manger pas de viande, grogna une voix rauque.

Harry reposa doucement sa fourchette et avala sa bouche.

\- Je ne peu pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

Le ton brusque le fit sursauter.

\- Je ne suis pas humain et mon espèce ne peu manger de la viande. Nous somme végétarien de nature.

\- C'est idiot.

\- C'est ainsi.

Il voulu se retourner mais un grognement l'arrêta.

\- Ne vous retourné surtout pas.

Il entendit un bruit de pas et baissa le regard pour ne pas croisé le regard de l'homme ou bien se qu'il était. Il entendit un bruit de chaise, qui lui fit relevé la tête mais il ne vit que la forme de son hôte et pas du tous son visage malgré les bougies allumées.

\- Es que c'est vous qui m'avez récupéré dans la forêt?

\- Votre cheval et arrivé sur mes terres et je vous es trouvé inconscient dans la neige.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée. Je repartirait rapidement.

\- Vous ne repartez pas, grogna-t-il.

Harry redressa sa tête et lâcha sa fourchette pour regardé son hôte.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Vous pourrez vous promenée ou bon vous semble dans le château et sur ses terres mais n'aller jamais dans la forêt, elle pourrait très bien vous tuer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me gardé ici, je ne suis pas votre prisonnier.

\- Considérez-vous comme telle.

La créature se leva rapidement et rejoignit la sortie de la salle à manger. Il savait qu'il venait de repoussé son âme sœur mais il voulait qu'ils apprennent a s'aimer sans cela. Cet magie des compagnons obliger les personnes a s'aimé directement, mais lui voulait le faire sans, alors autant utilisé une autre façon. Se faire détesté et aimé en retour, bien sur ça prendrait du temps, mais du temps, ils en avaient tous les deux.

Harry regarda vers la porte puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il aller vivre enfermé dans ce domaine pour le reste de son éternité et ne pourra plus jamais retrouvé son compagnon.

Son appétit fut coupé et il sorti de la salle en courant. Il trouva les grandes portes dans le hall et les poussa pour rejoindre le parc.

La créature regarda son compagnon se précipité dans le par cet vit une larme cristalline glissé sur l'une de ses joues.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, souffla-t-il.

\- Si je puis me permettre maître, je crois que ce jeune homme, vous aurez aimée sans cette magie qui vous lies.

\- Je le sais, mais je veux qu'il apprenne à m'aimée et non a utilisé cette magie des compagnons.

Il regarda son compagnon courir jusqu'au labyrinthe et y entré sans faire attention a se qu'il l'entourait.

\- Il risque de s'y perdre, souffla le majordome.

\- Je sais, j'irais le chercher quand le moment sera venu.

Harry couru pendant un bon moment dans le labyrinthe avant de s'arrêté sur l'un des bancs en pierre qui ornait le lieu. Pourquoi le gardé prisonnier? Il n'avait rien fait à par perdre connaissance et que son cheval l'ai ramené ici. Se monstre ne peu pas le gardé, il est un elfe et pouvait quitter ce lieu n'importe quand.

Il essaya de transplaner mais il lui était impossible de la faire, c'était comme si ce lieu était protégé par des boucliers anti-transplanage. Un grognement se fit entendre près de lui. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, ça ne pouvais pas être son hôte car il l'aurai senti. Bon c'est vrai que dans le château il ne l'avait pas senti, mais là c'était se qu'il y a de plus animal et sans pouvoir transplaner, il aller devoir courir.

Il vit l'animal s'approcher et se figea en voyant le gros sanglier. Mais qu'es que c'était que ça? Il se recula et l'animal grogna un peu plus.

\- Tous doux mon beau, tu ne va pas m'attaquer n'es pas?

Ironique n'es pas? il parle avec un sanglier.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit et Harry recula un peu plus. Les animaux magiques, il pouvait gérer mais pas les animaux aussi gros et surtout non magique. Le sanglier le chargea et Harry parti en courant.

\- Ho, c'est pas vrai.

Malgré sa rapidité et sa souplesse, Harry n'arriva pas a le distancé. Mais pourquoi il était entré dans ce labyrinthe? Il aurai dû s'installé ailleurs pour se lamenté sur son sort.

Il continua à courir, en prenant des virages assez rapide, mais si le sanglier dérapé a chaque tournant, il arrivé quand même à le rattraper. Il ne savait pas si il se dirigé vers la sorti et non encore plus profondément dans cet endroit. Se qu'il espéré c'est que le propriétaire arriverait a le retrouvé avant qu'il ne puisse se faire tuer par se truc.

La créature avait entendu le sanglier sur ses terres mais l'avait laissé pour le prendre en chasse a la nuit tombé. Il était dans ses appartements et ne savait pas se que son compagnon faisait. Il savait qu'il était toujours dans le labyrinthe vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentré. En espérant qu'il ne se perd pas là dedans. En même temps, il le retrouverait facilement avec son odeur et le ramènerait dans sa chambre si il le trouver endormi.

Son regard se perdait dans sa cheminée quand un hurlement se fit entendre, le faisant se redresser dans son siège en reconnaissant le cri.

Harry continuer à courir depuis un bon moment, peu être un ou deux heures. Ses jambes commencer à lui faire mal, sur de long distant il pouvait continué mais avec tous ses virages et ses culs de sac, il s'épuisé beaucoup plus qu'à la normal. Une des branches griffa son visage lui laissant une trace sanglante.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois pour arrivé sur un lac complètement gelée. Il continua sa course mais n'entendit pas la glace craqué sous ses pas. Le sanglier était toujours derrière lui et gagné du terrain.

Le sanglier lui attrapa la jambe et ses dents traversèrent sa peau avec facilité. Il hurla sous la douleur et tomba sur la glace qui se fragilisa un peu plus.

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il ce recula sur ses mains et essaya de ce relevé, mais dérapa une nouvelle fois. L'animal le regarda et grogna un peu plus en sentant le sang. Il chargea une nouvelle fois et attaqua sa jambe déjà endommagé. Il hurla une nouvelle fois et envoya son autre pied dans la gueule de l'animal qui couina sous le choc.

Harry se releva et parti à cloche pied sur la glace, activité pas très facile quand c'est glissant a souhait. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit quelque chose de rapide ce déplacé sur la glace. Dommage pour la douleur mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il appuya sur sa jambe douloureuse et se mit de nouveau a courir.

Un couinement aigu le fit se retourner et glissé sur le sol gelée pour voir se qui se déplacé rapidement n'était autre qu'une créature qui ressemblé plus a un lion qu'un homme. Il choppa le sanglier au vol et li brisa la nuque.

Harry se figea et regarda la créature se redressé du corps sans vie de l'animal.

\- Nous devrions rentré, grogna la créature.

Il fit un pas en arrière et la glace céda sous son poids.

La créature vit au ralenti son compagnon traversé la glace et tombé dans l'eau gelée. Il se déplaça rapidement et voulu le rattrapé mais le courant du lac l'avait déjà emporté. Un bruit plus loin sous la glace se fit entendre et se dirigea rapidement pour enlevé la neige posé dessus. Il vit son compagnon tapé contre celle-ci mais elle était plus épaisse que l'endroit ou il était tombé.

Harry frappé de toute ses forces mais la glace ne bougea pas jusqu'à se qu'il voit la créature dégager la neige pour le regardé les yeux inquiets. Il le vit armée son poing mais le noir l'engloutit avait que la créature ne puisse frapper la glace.

Il l'avait vue sombrer et commencé à coulée. Non il ne pouvait pas mourir, il frappa une nouvelle fois la glace qui céda rapidement. Il plongea et nagea le plus rapidement pour rattrapé son compagnon inconscient. Quand il eu attrapé sa main, il remonta et le sorti de l'eau glacé, il sorti à son tour et le redressa doucement. Sa main gantée passa sur le visage mouillé et enleva les cheveux qui y était collé.

Il le recoucha sur le sol et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque car son cœur n'émettait plus aucun bruit. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme recracha de l'eau et se mit a tousser.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tombé sur deux puits d'un beau bleu turquoise qui s'emblé inquiet.

\- Es que ça va? Murmura la créature.

\- Je crois, croassa-t-il.

La créature souffla de soulagement et vit le jeune homme se redressé sur ses coudes et regardé autour de lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

La créature fit un semblant de sourire, mais se figea en voyant le sang qui coulé abondamment de la jambe du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes blessé. Je vais vous ramenez.

\- Je suis pas le seul.

Harry approcha doucement ses mains du bras de la créature, qui regarda elle aussi son bras. Il éloigna le vêtement déchiré et regarda la blessure qui saigné encore. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la créature et une douce lumière verte l'engloba.

La créature sentit de léger picotement se répandre sur son bras puis quand la main du jeune homme s'enleva sa blessure était complètement guéri. Il le vit tourner de l'œil mais le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte la glace. Il le souleva et regagna rapidement son château pour installé son compagnon dans sa chambre après l'avoir changer et installé sous les couvertures.

Il avait soigné sa jambe grâce a l'eau du bassin et l'avait réchauffé au maximum devant la cheminée avant de l'installé dans le lit.

Il avait failli le perdre aujourd'hui. A partir de maintenant, il le laisserait s'approché de lui et qui sais peu être que des sentiments naîtrons entre eux.

* * *

Troisième chapitre en espérant que la vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire.

accroOvampire


	4. Chapter 4

Alors nouveau chapitre.

Pour Lilipdlgb69, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

En tous cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fallut trois jours avant que Harry ne reprenne connaissance. Il bougea légèrement dans le lit et il senti l'un des cotés s'affaisser sous le poids de la personne près de lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa les yeux turquoise de son hôte.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Fatigué, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous, vous êtes retrouvé dans le coma après m'avoir soigner.

\- Oh! Votre bras va mieux?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Harry sourit faiblement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures.

\- Reposez vous, mes serviteurs seront là pour vous aidez en cas de besoin.

Un faible sourire lui répondit et il le vit s'endormir. Il avait été inquiet quand il n'avait pas repris tous de suite connaissance, malgré que son corps s'était réchauffer. Il l'avait observer dormir et récupéré de sa chute a travers la glace. Il avait fait en sorte que cet accident ne se reproduise plus dans un avenir proche.

Harry dormi encore toute la journée avant de se remettre de sa chute et de son coma. Il se leva et trouva ses vêtements propres sur le mannequin, sa toilette fut rapide et enfila ses vêtements tous aussi vite. Il lança un sort de réchauffe avant d'enfiler une longue cape d'hiver.

Il sorti rapidement de ses appartements et voyagea doucement jusqu'à la salle a manger ou son hôte était déjà installée. Il lui sourit faiblement et alla prendre place a son tour, un potage au légume se trouver devant lui et en prit une cuillère qui le réchauffa un peu. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la finir et d'en reprendre un peu.

\- Je suis désolé.

Harry releva la tête de son potage et regarda la silhouette de son hôte.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parlez ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon prisonnier mais j'aimerais que vous restiez ici, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, souffla Harry. Je n'es plus personnes qui pourrait s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Votre famille?

\- Ils sont tous morts, ainsi que mes amies. Je suis tous seul, c'est pour cela que j'étais dans les bois sur Emrys, je voulais m'éloigné des civilisations.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre famille.

\- Se n'es rien, ça fait longtemps.

Le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers la cheminé ou flamber un bon feu qui réchauffer agréablement la pièce.

La créature était inquiète pour son invité. Perdre toute sa famille n'as pas dû être facile pour lui, en même temps lui c'est sa malédiction qui les avait fait fuir et pas la mort.

Harry regarda son hôte et vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés qui ne devait pas être joyeuse non plus. Il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la créature, il posa sa main sur le bras de son hôte qui le regarda en retour.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauver du lac. Je n'es pas vraiment compris pourquoi ce sanglier m'avait charger et je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas magique.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier?

\- Je suis un elfe, être immortel et puissant mais pas contre les animaux sauvages et encore moins d'aussi gros.

\- Quand vous m'avez soigné, c'est cela qui vous à plongé dans le coma?

\- Non, j'ai utilisé ma magie alors que j'étais déjà affaibli par ma noyade. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez m'emmené et étant vous-même blessé. J'ai préféré me sacrifié moi que vous.

La créature se leva et Harry leva sa tête pour pallier la différence de hauteur.

\- Merci, pour se que vous avez fait. Même si j'aurais pu nous ramener sans problème, je vous en remercie.

\- De rien. Alors qu'es que l'ont peu faire dans ce grand château?

\- Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment inquiété jusque maintenant. Nous avons une grande bibliothèque, les jardins ne sont pas praticable a cause des chutes de neige. La serre est…

\- Vous avez une serre? Es que…

\- Oui?

\- Es que vous m'y emmèneriez?

\- Bien sur.

La créature lui présenta sa main et Harry y posa la sienne. Il posa la main du plus jeune sur son avant bras et se dirigea doucement vers les serres. Il ne savait pas qu'il était encore si froid, malgré les gants que le jeune homme porté, il la sentait en travers ses propres vêtements.

Il l'emmena vers les serres dans un silence paisible, pas besoin de meublé le silence tellement leurs promenades était agréable. Arrivé devant les portes de la serre il l'ouvrit et laissa l'elfe entré dans son lieu favori.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Harry.

Il s'avança vers l'une des plantes et la caressa doucement.

\- Vous avez tous fait vous-même?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup les plantes.

\- Elles sont très belles.

\- Je devais planté de nouvelle pousse, voulez-vous m'aidé?

\- Je peu?

La créature sourit en voyant le regard pétillant du plus jeune. Comment résisté à un tel regard?

\- Bien sur.

Il se dirigea vers une table ou se trouver de jeune pousse qu'il devait replantée et remarqué que l'elfe s'approché doucement de lui. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi dans la serre a replanter des fleurs et en nettoyer d'autre. Ils parlèrent mais très peu, appréciant le calme des lieux, surtout Harry qui profité de ce lieu pour se ressourcer.

0o0o0

Les jours passèrent et une grande complicité s'installa entre eux. Toute les semaines, ils allèrent dans la serre pour regardé l'état des plantes. Ils s'installer souvent tous les deux dans le salon et Harry s'installé contre la créature pour lire avec lui.

Harry venait de terminer le livre et le donna à son ami qui le regarda intriguer.

\- A ton tour.

\- Je ne peu pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Es que tu as appris à lire?

\- Je savais, avant mais depuis que je suis ainsi, c'est difficile pour moi.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à le faire

\- Tu n'abuse pas, ça me fait plaisir.

Il prit le livre et s'installa de nouveau contre la créature et l'aida pour tournée les pages au furent et à mesures qu'il lisait.

Depuis cette nuit là, ils se retrouvèrent souvent pour lire ou bien pour discuté de leurs vies passé. Harry avait été triste quand il avait sue que son ami avait été abandonné après sa malédiction. Si il en avait la possibilité, il lui aurait enlevé pour qu'il puisse vivre normalement, mais la malédiction était trop ancienne pour être retiré.

0o0o0

Harry courait dans les couloirs du château et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son ami courir derrière lui. Il éclata de rire et utilisa son agilité pour attrapé l'un des dessus de porte et sauté pour rejoindre les escaliers.

\- Oh avait dit de ne pas utilisé notre agilité Harry.

\- Je sais, mais tu es trop rapide, rigola-t-il.

Il entendit un grognement moqueur puis un saut, il regarda derrière lui et le vit se remettre à courir derrière lui mais sur tous ses membres.

\- Non tu triche, cria-t-il en détalent.

\- Tous comme toi.

Il arrivé dans le grand hall et Harry ouvrit la porte avec sa magie avant de s'engouffré dans le froid de l'hiver. La bête le rattrapa, l'arrêta et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire subir le supplice des chatouilles.

\- Non, c'est bon... rigola-t-il. Ta gagné.

\- Tu a triché.

\- Je sais, mais ta un avantage sur moi. Tu es plus rapide, rigola-t-il.

Il aller lui répondre mais se figea en sentant un changement dans l'air. Il renifla l'air et sentit un volatile sur ses terres, il se redressa et se plaça au dessus d'Harry.

\- Qu'es qui se passe? dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Quelque chose est entré sur le domaine et se dirige par ici, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu sais se que c'est? Dit-il surprit

\- Pas vraiment, j'en es jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant. En tous cas cet animal vol.

Harry se colla contre le flan de son ami qui grogna un peu plus en voyant l'oiseau s'approché d'eux. L'animal se posa sur le sol et les regarda tous les deux.

\- Qu'es que c'est, grogna la bête.

\- Un hibou.

Harry se releva et s'approcha du volatile pour trouver une lettre a sa patte. Il attrapa l'oiseau et le posa sur son épaule après avoir récupéré la lettre.

\- Harry?

\- Une lettre, qui vient du monde magique.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas. Ils ne savent pas que je suis toujours vivant.

\- Non, si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais pas prise la lettre. Ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour qu'il es fait temps de chemin.

\- Viens, rentrons ou tu va attraper froid.

\- Tu sais que…

\- Je sais, mais n'oublie pas que depuis ta chute dans le lac, tu es plus sensible.

Il s'approcha de l'elfe et posa une partie de son manteau autour de lui. Ils entrèrent rapidement et allèrent s'installé dans le salon devant la cheminé. La bête prit la couverture sur le fauteuil et la plaça sur le corps plus fragile d'Harry puis s'installa contre lui pour le laissé s'appuyer sur son torse.

Il aimait bien quand il était en contact, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un monstre. Il vit le plus jeune ouvrir l'enveloppe et en sortir un papier plier en plusieurs morceaux, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et lut en même temps que lui.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Cela fait plusieurs années que nous essayons d'entré en contacte avec vous, mais sans aucune réponse._

_Nous voulions vous parlez d'un testament qui vous reviens de droit, que nous avons découvert dans l'un de nos coffres._

_En espérant que cet hibou vous trouve et que vous puissiez venir pour vous parlez en détail du testament._

_Gringotts._

Il sentit tous contre lui l'elfe se tendre et plier la lettre.

\- Harry?

\- Je ne sais pas as qui appartiens ce testament. Qu'es qui me dit que se n'es pas un piège pour me gardé près d'eux sans possibilité de revenir.

\- Tu pourra toujours revenir. Peu être que c'est juste un testament et qu'ils te laisserons après.

\- Comment je fais si se n'es pas le cas.

\- Et bien tu reviens et a la proche lettre nous la brûlerons.

Harry se redressa et se plaça de façon a se retrouvé devant lui, il posa sa petite main sur sa joue se qui lui fit fermé les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser, murmura-t-il.

Il colla son front au sien et le prit contre lui, il sentit le corps tremblant du plus jeune qui se mit doucement a sanglotée.

\- Tu n'as pas as t'inquiété, en cas de problème je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

\- Ils pourraient te tuer, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdra pas. Leur magies ne fonctionne pas sur moi, ils ne pourront pas me tuer et tu peu être sur que je te retrouverais ou que tu sois.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front et le serras un peu plus entre ses bras. Il le sentit se détendre au bout d'un moment et remarqua qu'il c'était endormi. Il le souleva sans problème et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il l'installa entre ses draps et voulu quitter la pièce mais une petite main attrapa son manteau.

\- Reste, murmura la voix.

Il enleva son manteau puis ses bottes et s'installa a coté de l'elfe qui lui avait un peu de place. Harry se colla contre son dos et posa sa main sur le ventre de la bête pour se rendormir rapidement.

Il le regarda dormir un moment avant de s'endormir a son tour en serrant Harry contre lui.

0o0o0

Harry se lova un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur avant de se figer et de se redressé pour trouver son ami endormi a coté de lui. Ses joues rosirent un peu en sachant qu'il lui avait demandé de rester.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dormir depuis qu'il était arrivé au château, mais c'était un plaisir a regardé. Il était tellement calme et beau pendant son sommeil qu'il ne s'en voulait pas de commencé a l'aimé plus qu'un ami.

Harry avait compris son stratagème, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs liens les oblige à s'aimée, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître au cours des jours passé ensemble. Sa main alla vers le visage de la bête et fit glissé ses doigts de pelage. Il l'entendit soufflé de bonheur puis se mettre sur le coté pour se retrouvé face à Harry. Il fin sourire orna les lèvres de l'elfe qui continua à faire glissé ses doigts sur la créature qu'il avait appris à aimée.

Il avait senti les mains du plus jeune se glissé sur son pelage et c'était déplacé pour voir si il aller continuer. Quand il sentit une nouvelle fois la main du plus jeune, un sourire imperceptible orna son visage animal. Dans un mouvement vif que Harry ne perçu pas, il attrapa la main cajoleuse et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le visage rosie de l'elfe.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, souffla-t-il.

Harry le regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il vit un sentiment qu'il n'avez jamais pensée retourné dans les yeux de la créature.

\- Toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai appris en te côtoyant ses dernières semaines.

\- Se truc de lien est une torture, car il force les gens a l'être.

\- Pourquoi il n'as pas agis sur nous? Demanda la bête.

\- Parce que nous, nous sommes séparé pendant un trop long moment pour ressentir le manque de notre lien. Ont as appris au contacte de l'autre sans se forcé.

\- Quand es que tu veux aller là bas?

\- Le plus rapidement possible, l'oiseau est reparti sans sa lettre donc ils doivent savoir que je l'ai récupéré.

\- Tu ferra attention?

\- Toujours, au moindre problème je reviendrais rapidement. Leurs magies ne peu rien contre moi, elle est inutilisable sur moi. Je suis trop puissant pour qu'ils puissent m'atteindre.

La bête sourit doucement puis prit son compagnon contre lui. Il voulait attendre avant de lui dire les mots qui lui tenait à cœur, il ne voulait pas se précipité et laisser leurs amours grandir.

Harry se plaça de façon a se retrouver sur le torse de la bête et posa sa tête sur celui-ci.

\- Je vais y aller, plus vite fini, plus vite je serais de retour.

\- Je vais t'emmené a l'extérieur du domaine.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se changer. Harry enfila des vêtements plus chaud et prit sa longue cape pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la salle a manger. Il s'installa a sa place et se servit un repas léger, parce qu'aller le ventre vide ne serait pas l'idéale. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Harry alla directement vers les écuries pour seller son cheval. La bête le suivit et le regarda sellé son étalon qui était aussi vieux que son compagnon.

Il enfila son long manteau et monta directement en selle et suivit son compagnon qui le dirigea vers la sortie du domaine. Quand ils furent en dehors, Harry ressenti les barrières de protection beaucoup moins forte, en faite elles avaient complètement disparu quand ils étaient sortie de la forêt.

La créature s'approcha et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'encolure de l'étalon.

\- Quand tu reviendra, tu auras juste à murmuré une phrase dans ta langue a ton cheval. Comme ça, personne ne pourra jamais utiliser ton cheval pour me rejoindre. La phrase est "_plus que tous au monde"_ et tu pourras me rejoindre.

\- Merci, j'en profiterai pour voir si je peu trouver le contre sort.

\- Ne t'y oblige pas, prend soin de toi.

Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres de la bête. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis talonna légèrement son cheval qui parti au galop à travers la forêt. Il sentit la bête le suivre a bonne distance et relâcha au maximum ses rennes et son cheval prit de la vitesse. Il entendit un rire profond derrière lui se qui le fit rire lui aussi.

\- **Reviens moi vite.**

\- _Je te le promet._

Quand Harry fut assez loin, il transplana avec son cheval pour arrivé directement dans le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à la plus part de vos questions.

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé si il y aurais du féerique, ou les personnages du dessin animée?

La réponse est oui, mais pas avant deux chapitres.

Pour vous expliqué un peu la situation, j'ai mélangée le Disney avec le certaine partie du film sorti récemment.

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir de lire de bonne appréciations.

accroOvampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard de publication.

En espérant que vous aimiez toujours. Et je suis aussi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux mais mon logiciel galère et souvent ne me prend pas les corrections.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les sorciers se trouvant dans la rue se figèrent en voyant un cheval en plein milieu de l'allée, ils se regardèrent tous entre eux avant que quelqu'un ne cris.

\- C'est Harry Potter!

-Je pensé qu'il était mort, murmura quelqu'un près de lui.

Il fit avancée Emrys à travers la foule qui murmuraient sur son passage. Arrivé devant Gringotts, les gobelins lui ouvrir les portes pour qu'il puisse entrée avec son cheval. Quand il fut a l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent derrière lui pour condamnée le passage aux sorciers.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se reçu un sort dans le dos qui l'envoya volé directement dans le mur, l'étourdissant.

\- Comme ont se retrouvent, cracha l'un des Aurors.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de l'envoyer une nouvelle fois volée puis le mettre sous le sortilège du Doloris. Il se retenu d'hurler et envoya son cheval dans la forêt pour évité que n'importe qui s'en prenne à lui. Le sort monta en puissance le faisant hurler de douleur. Son corps fut parcouru de spasme violent, même si les gobelins voulaient l'aider, ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre aux gens du ministère.

\- Mais qu'es que vous faite? S'inquiéta le directeur de la banque.

\- Cela fait plusieurs années que le ministère essaye de mettre la main sur lui. Nous ne pouvions laisser passé une telle occasion.

L'un des Aurors s'approcha et lui plaça un collier autour de son cou. Harry sentit sa magie se contracté et trouver un moyen de sortir mais les colliers suppresseur de magie était fait pour cela. Deux autres Aurors lui envoyèrent le même sortilège le rendant inconscient sous sa puissance et la douleur engendré.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'un d'eux l'attrapa par le collier et le tira vers la sortie de la banque. Quand les portes furent ouvertes, les sorciers virent l'un d'entre eux tiré une forme sanguinolente et le balancé en bas des escaliers. Certains rire de la situation du soit disant survivant et d'autre furent peiné. C'était surtout ceux qui était encore membres de la famille de ses amies qui furent triste.

Leurs parents leurs avaient expliqué que le jeune homme était devenu immortel avant de libéré le monde sorcier de Voldemort. Mais ils avaient aussi vue leurs mondes changer devenir plus virulent avec les créatures magiques mais aussi avec les nées moldus. La moindre fraude était puni par le Magenmagot, allant d'une semaines de prison ou y passé le reste de sa vie.

Certains nées moldus furent mit en prison a vie juste parce qu'ils avaient bousculé un sang-pur.

La petite fille de Luna regarda la scène avec tristesse. C'est grâce a lui que le monde sorcier britannique avait été libéré et maintenant ils exécuté leurs vengeances en l'exhibant aux sorciers qui se mirent à lui lancé des sorts tous les plus violent les uns que les autres.

Le survivant resta plus d'une heure a être torturé par tous les sorciers passans devant la banque. Il avait repris connaissance mais regardé les sorciers le torturé le regard vide. Il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans se piège et encore plus de ne pas avoir pu prévenir son compagnon de sa situation.

Il savait que Emrys rentré au domaine et que la bête s'inquiéterait de le trouver sans son cavalier.

Les Aurors emmenèrent son corps vers le ministère ou il fut jeté dans une cellule creusé dans le sol. Il arriva sur le sol et se brisa le bras en tombant. La grille fut refermé et il entendit le ricanement du sorcier qui l'y avait jeté.

Emrys avait galopé à travers les bois comme un dératé pour arriver sur le domaine. La bête l'avait rejoint à mi chemin et c'était inquiété de ne pas voir son compagnon sur celui-ci.

Il attrapa les rennes et arrêta la course de l'animal, il fit des traces de brûlure sur la selle puis du sang sur la crinière de l'animal.

\- Où est Harry? Souffla-t-il.

Il laissa l'animal se diriger vers les écuries et ferma les yeux pour trouver le lien qui les unissaient en temps que compagnon.

-** Harry?**

Il y eu un faible signe dans son esprit mais ressentit très bien sa douleur. Il arriva sur le sol se tenant les cotes a cause de la douleur qui vrillé son propre corps. Il coupa le lien et essaya de retrouver une respiration plus calme, inquiétant ses serviteurs.

\- Maître?

\- Ils l'ont capturé, murmura-t-il. Je dois aller le libéré.

\- N'y aller pas, ils pourraient vous tuer.

\- Je ne suis rien sans lui. Je ne peu pas les laisser blessé mon compagnon.

\- Si vous y aller, ils s'en prendrons à vous pour le faire souffrir.

La bête gronda et se dirigea vers le château en courant. Il arriva dans sa pièce et attrapa rapidement le miroir posé sur la table.

\- Montre le moi.

Le miroir commença a se troublé et la bête vit le corps de son compagnon attaché a un mur de pierre, qui lutté pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Alors c'est ça le survivant. Et dire qu'ils avaient tous pensés que tu les avaient sauvé du mage noir. Je me demande bien comment, cracha-t-il.

Il vit des rayons de différentes couleurs se dirigée vers son compagnon qui se crispa à chacun d'eux.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une nuisance pour nous, tu aurais dû mourir et laisser les adultes s'en occupé.

\- Bien sur, comme si vous en aviez les moyens, cracha Harry. Les sorciers ne sont que des lâches, se caché derrière un enfant pour les défendre.

\- Tu ne sais rien, claqua-t-il. Endoloris.

Harry se mit à crier faisant se crisper un peu plus la bête en voyant la scène.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire confiance a un enfant.

\- De quelles familles viens-tu?

\- Nott et qu'es que ça peu te faire.

\- Oh, c'est compréhensible maintenant. Pratiquement tous les sangs-pur se trouver être les esclaves de Voldemort. Alors ils ont réussi à se reproduirent, dit-il sarcastique.

\- Je t'interdit de critiqué ma famille, hurla l'Aurors.

\- Dit moi es que ta famille ta dis que ton arrière grand père baiser le bas de la robe d'un sang-mêlé?

\- C'est faux, cria-t-il.

\- Tu crois? Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils d'une sorcière du nom de Mérope Gaunt et d'un père moldu du nom de Thomas Jedusor.

\- Il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, pas un infâme sang-mêlé.

\- Un puriste, souffla l'elfe.

il regarda plus attentivement l'Auror qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

\- Il était peu être le descendant de par sa mère, mais il avait du sang de moldu dans les veines. Comme tous les sorciers de ce monde, tous des hypocrites alors que tous les sorciers sois disans sang-pur ont du sang moldu dans leurs veines.

\- Non, aucun moldu n'ai entré dans nos lignées.

\- Tous des ignorants, arqua Harry. Tous les sorciers ont été un jour moldu et le sera toujours, c'est ainsi. Vos familles sang-pur se la pète peu être en disant que leurs familles n'as jamais été contaminé. Mais tous les sorciers viennes de moldu et les Fondateur eux même en étaient.

Le sorcier s'approcha d'Harry et le frappa avec un bâton qui fit partir sa tête sur le côté. Le sorcier continua à se défoulé sur le corps plus frêle de l'elfe faisant enragé un peu plus la bête qui ne pouvait rien faire. il reposa le miroir sur la table et balança une des chaises qui s'écrassa contre l'un des murs.

Les jours défilèrent et la bête assistait toujours aux tortures de son compagnon faisant régné un climat de malaise dans tous le château tellement il était sous tension. après chacune d'elle plusieurs meubles en subirent les conséquences.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les sorciers le retenaient prisonnier et avait ajouté à ses tortures quotidienne la présence des détraqueurs qui faisait hurler Harry en leurs présences. Sa magie travaillé déjà au maximum sur le collier le faiblissant mais trop lentement pour qu'il puisse se guérir et encore plus s'enfuir.

Ils lui avaient brisé les deux jambes, il avait des marques de brûlure sur tous le haut du corps et certaines d'entre elle c'était infecté. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait arrêté de crier pour pouvoir continué à parlé si jamais il arrivé a sortir d'ici. Son corps était très affaibli n'ayant eu que des morceaux de pain trop dur pour être manger et un pichet d'eau quand il ne le torturé pas toute la sainte journée. Ses nuit était un cauchemar sans nom, car ils se relayaient pour le torturé et beaucoup prenait du plaisir a le faire.

Sa fiole avait fait deux jours pour soigné ses blessures mais le flacon ne pouvait se remplir seule donc Harry souffrait sans pouvoir se soigné correctement.

Au bout du deuxième mois de torture, il réussi à brisé le collier et laissa sa magie guérir les blessures les plus importantes. Il regarda vers le plafond et déploya ses ailes avant de faire un nouveau trou dans le plafond ou il sorti de sa cellule avec rapidité.

L'un des Aurors le vit et couru vers lui pour l'arrêté mais Harry fut plus rapide, brisa sa baguette il l'envoya directement dans le trou après l'avoir assommé. Il s'occupa de tous ceux qui lui bouchèrent le passage et cassa pas mal de baguette sur son chemin. Arrivé sur les marches du ministère, il respira à plein poumons profitant un peu de sa liberté et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne. Il alla vers Gringotts et entra dans le bâtiment qu'il verrouilla avec sa magie avant de se laissé glissé sur le sol de la banque.

Les gobelins alerter par le bruit rejoignirent rapidement la porte pour trouver l'elfe qu'ils avaient vue partir avec les Aurors en sang et complètement épuisé.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir vivant, monsieur Potter.

\- Moi aussi Ragnok.

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs et s'il allongea. - Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez parlé d'un testament? murmura-t-il après quelque minutes.

\- Il y en a pas, mais nous avons bien trouvé une lettre vous étant adressé dans l'un de nos coffres les plus anciens.

Le gobelin fit signe a l'un des siens qui revint rapidement avec différentes potions qu'il donna au survivant.

\- Ancien comment? Demanda-t-il en buvant les potions.

\- Du temps de Merlin et c'est dans celui-ci que nous l'avons trouvé. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui nous à trouvé.

\- Elle vous a trouvé? dit-il intrigué.

\- Oui.

Le gobelin s'approcha et Harry qui se redressa pour récupérer la lettre. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et une reproduction de Merlin sorti au moment ou Harry lâché l'enveloppe.

\- _Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry._

_\- Me revoir?_

_\- Oui tu es plus vieux que tu ne le pense cher enfant_.

-_ Vous me connaissez? _Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-_ Bien sur, tu es mon fils._

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son « père ?» Il est plus grand que la bête, de longs cheveux blanc encadré son visage, ainsi que son corps fin et svelte. des yeux d'un bleu glacier, ressortait sur sa peau pale. Un visage aristocratique semblable au sien en tous points enfin pratiquement. ses vêtements d'un bleu glacier faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses traits sans le rendre maladif. C'est impossible qu'il soit son fils, ses parents était Lily et James Potter, pas Merlin lui-même.

\- _Tu a près de deux milles ans. C'est toi qui m'a demander de te rendre humain parce que tu savais que tu rencontrais ton compagnon en renaissant. Quand tu as eu ton héritage a tes seize ans, tu as repris ta vraie forme_.

\- _Mais pourquoi_?

-_ L'un de tes dons était de voir l'avenir et tu as vue ton compagnon, mais tu voulais vivre une existence humaine, car il était encore humain au moment ou tu l'as rêvé. Tu voulais savoir se que ça faisait._

_\- Mais les Potter?_

_\- Ils ont perdu leur enfant a la naissance. Le jeune Potter était beaucoup trop faible pour vivre et je t'ai échangé au moment de la naissance. Depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai essayé de te faire parvenir une lettre pour tu apprennes la vérité, mais tu avais disparu. Et avec se qui viens de se passé…_

_\- Ils m'ont trahi,_

_murmura Harry._

_\- Je sais, je l'ai vue et j'en es été peiné, tu peu me croire._

_\- Quel es la malédiction de mon compagnon?_

_\- En vous déclarent votre amour la malédiction sera levé et il deviendra aussi immortel que toi._

_\- Nous devont juste déclarer notre amour?_

_\- Oui, ce sort est à double tranchant car il pouvait aimée mais si il n'étais pas aimée en retour rien ne changerai pour lui. Mais avant tu dois te souvenir. Maître gobelin, veiller faire venir la fiole qui se trouve dans mon coffre_, dit-il en regardant la petite créature.

\- Tous de suite, seigneur Merlin.

Le gobelin donna des ordres et deux gobelins partirent en courant vers les coffres.

-_ Pourquoi dois-je me souvenir?_

-_ Parce que tu me l'as demandé. Tes pouvoirs son peu être présent, mais ta magie n'es pas complète sans tes souvenirs. De plus tu sauras comment te soigner correctement après se que tu viens de vivre._

Les deux gobelins réapparurent avec une fiole et la donnèrent à Harry qui la regarda intriguée. Un liquide ou se mélanger le vert, le bleu et le blanc était maintenu dans la fiole en mouvement constant.

\- _Tu dois là boire pour te souvenir._

Harry regarda Merlin puis la fiole et la déboucha pour l'amené a ses lèvres. Il la vida rapidement et la lâcha quand une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Il retint difficilement un hurlement et arriva sur le sol en position fœtal inquiétant les gobelins présent.

Quand la douleur commença a diminué, il eu une vision de son compagnon se trouvant dans le château. Une explosion secoua le bâtiment faisant sursauter la créature.

Il alla rapidement a l'une des fenêtres et vit des hommes armés avancé dans le domaine.

\- Harry, murmura la créature. Pardonne moi.

La vision se troubla et Harry se redressa en hurlant.

\- _Je dois partir._

-_ Harry?_ S'inquiéta Merlin.

\- _Père, c'est mon compagnon, il est en danger, je dois aller le sauvé. Il va se faire tuer si je n'y vais pas._

-_ Fait attention, tous le temps que vous ne vous serez pas avoué vos sentiments la malédiction restera._

-_ Je sais._

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit les portes pour trouver son cheval et monta rapidement dessus. Les gobelins les regardèrent intriguée et se dirigé vers la sortie. Emrys se cabra et sorti de la banque au galop.

Les sorciers virent une forme flou passé devant eux et disparaître bien avant qu'il ne rencontre un mur.

Harry apparut dans la forêt près du domaine et regarda les arbres détruit par des explosifs.

\- _Nous devons nous dépêcher Emrys._

L'étalon parti au galop à travers les arbres, malgré les branches qui lui griffé chaque parti du corps, il continua a suivre les mouvements de son cheval. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le domaine et Harry vit les jardins pratiquement détruit. Un éclaire zébra le ciel attirant son regard vers le toit pour voir son compagnon et un homme se battre.

La bête avant ressenti l'explosion à travers le domaine, puis les hommes étaient arrivé et avait commencé à détruire son jardin. Une rage sans nom l'avait pris et tous les occupants du château s'occupèrent des intrus pendant qu'il s'occupé du chef.

\- Ou es que tu te cache? Cracha l'intrus. Si tu es un homme viens te battre.

La bête s'approcha par une des ombres avant de se prendre un flèche dans l'épaule. Son rugissement, fit se figé tous le monde sur le domaine et son bras envoya l'intrus sur l'un des balcons.

L'homme se recula pour s'éloigné et grimpa rapidement sur le toit, suivi par la bête. Il se cacha dans une ombre pendant que l'homme sortait une arme a feu.

\- Tu va le payer, cela fait trop longtemps que tu vie.

Il tira mais la balle frappa l'une des gargouilles. Il tira une nouvelle fois et en visa une autre. Un nouvelle éclaire apparut au moment ou la bête aller lui sauté dessus. Il fit tomber son arme qui tomba directement près de la grande porte.

\- Quitter ce domaine et ne revenez jamais, dit-il en lui attrapant la gorge.

\- C'est se qu'ont verra, cracha-t-il.

Il lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre faisant se plier la bête qui le relâcha. Il attrapa l'un des morceaux d'une des statues et frappa une nouvelle fois la bête dans le dos.

\- NON!

L'homme se figea et regarda vers le bas.

\- Harry, murmura la bête.

Harry regarda son compagnon se faire attaqué une nouvelle fois et ne pus se retenir d'hurler. Quand l'homme le regarda, il sut se qu'il devait faire. Il enleva son manteau qu'il avait fait apparaître et ses ailes apparurent dans son dos, il se leva sur la selle d'Emrys et décolla vers le toit avec une rapidité qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

L'homme en profita pour frapper une nouvelle fois le monstre se trouvant près de lui mais son coup fut arrêté par l'une des mains de la créature. Une grognement sauvage se fit entendre se figé l'humain qui se fit attraper par la gorge et présenté au vide.

\- Disparaissez, grogna-t-il.

Un coup de feu retenti et un cri se fit entendre. La bête se retourna pour voir son compagnon chuté sur le toit, ses grandes ailes l'enveloppant. Il relâcha l'homme qui se cogna contre l'une des statues et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et le retourna pour voir du sang couler abondamment au niveau de son ventre. Il vit aussi les blessures qui n'était pas totalement guéri de ses deux mois de torture.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il tremblant.

\- Je suis… désolé.

\- Non chute, calme toi, je vais te soigné et tous ira bien.

\- J'aimerai que… se soit… si simple.

La bête se figea en voyant du sang sortir de la bouche de son compagnon.

\- Non, tu ne peu pas mourir, sanglota-t-il. Tu es aussi immortel que moi, me laisse pas.

\- Il faut sortir la balle… si elle n'as pas traversé.

La respiration de l'elfe devint plus chaotique et la bête installa mieux son compagnon pour avoir accès a sa blessure. Il souleva le t-shirt et passa l'une de ses mains pour voir si la balle aurait pu sortir mais ne sentit rien.

\- Elle est encore dedans.

\- Aide moi.

La bête prit sa main et la plaça au dessus de la blessure sous les indications de son âme sœur. Un halo bleu l'entoura et fit gémir l'elfe au moment ou la balle ressortait de son abdomen. Il posa sa propre main sur la blessure avant d'enlevé son propre collier pour y versé l'eau du bassin. La blessure se referma rapidement et Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux pour croisé un regard turquoise inquiet.

Il se releva rapidement et écarta son compagnon pour arrêté le couteau qui aller le frapper. Un coup d'aile envoya l'homme par-dessus le garde fou et tomba dans le vide. Harry se retourna vers son compagnon et le trouva dans les jardins occuper de défendre son personnelle.

Il alla dans le château faisant disparaître ses ailes, il parcourut les différentes pièces et aida quand il le fallait. Quand le château fut vide de ses attaquants il rejoignit l'extérieur au moment ou plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre.

\- NON!

Harry renvoya les attaquants en dehors du domaine et alla en courant vers la bête qui se trouvé au sol baignant dans une flaque de sang.

\- Non, non. Dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Harry, murmura la bête.

\- ALLER ME CHERCHER DE L'EAU DU BASSIN! Ne t'inquiète pas, tous va bien se passé, tu va guérir et nous pourrons continuée nos discussions et nos promenades.

\- Ha…

\- Chute ne parle pas, garde des forces.

L'un des serviteurs de son compagnon arriva avec une bassine rempli d'eau et la posa auprès d'eux. Il ouvrit les vêtements de son compagnon et sorti toute les balles encore présente avant de prendre la cruche et de versé de l'eau sur toute les blessures. Elle se refermèrent mais son compagnon se trouvait déjà inconscient, il posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira en entendant toujours son cœur battre.

\- Si vous pouviez tous ranger pendant que je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

\- Bien sur maître.

Harry se redressa et utilisa sa magie pour faire lévité son compagnon pour arrivé dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte il soupira et un mouvement de poignet plus tard, la pièce avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence. Il plaça son compagnon dans le bassin et enleva ses vêtements ensanglanté avant de le ressortir, de le séché et de lui en mettre d'autre. De tes frayeurs n'était pas bonne pour lui, encore moins après deux mois de torture. il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. quoi de mieux qu'une attaque pour l'achevé?

Il l'installa dans son lit et posa les couvertures sur la forme inconsciente de son compagnon avant de s'installer près de lui et d'attendre son réveil.

* * *

Voila un chapitre beaucoup plus violent. Je n'es pas mit les détail de la torture juste au cas ou cela choquerai quelqu'un.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de personnages féerique et normalement dans deux chapitre vous aurez une surprise qui j'espère vous plaira.

Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciez de mon coté et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas a veiller devant votre ordinateur pour avoir la suite.

accroOvampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tôt que le précédent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils fallut plus de trois semaines avant que la bête ne reprenne connaissance, mais pendant se temps Harry n'avait pas bougé du lit et avait fini par perdre connaissance après une semaine de surveillance. Il avait tous laissé de coté, aussi bien la nourriture que son hydratation, mais aussi son corps qui n'avait pas vraiment récupéré de ses tortures. Les serviteurs avait été inquiet quand le jeune homme n'était pas venu pour manger, il avait réparé les barrières, ainsi que tous le domaine mais utilisé autant sa magie sans prendre soin de lui l'avait épuisé au point de finir dans le coma.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva le ciel de lit de son compagnon, il regarda près de lui et remarqua que son compagnon était endormi. Il attrapa sa main mais remarqua qu'elle était glacer, il touché sa joue tous aussi gelée que le reste de son corps.

\- Harry? Dit-il en se redressant difficilement.

Le corps d'Harry n'eu aucune réaction a son mouvement, se qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Il le détailla et remarqua les blessures encore présente et non soigné. Il sanglot déchira sa gorge en sachant que sa peau serait marqué et non pas par lui mais par des sorciers.

\- HARRY! Hurla-t-il.

Les serviteurs en entendant le hurlement accoururent aussi vite que leur apparence leur permettaient et rejoignirent leur maître. Il le trouver se balançant en tenant le corps inerte du plus jeune.

\- Maître?

\- Que c'est t-il passé? Grogna-t-il.

\- Vous êtes resté inconscient trois semaines et maître Harry depuis deux semaines. Il vous a surveillé en nous aidant a faire les réparations, il n'as pas voulu se nourrir et a perdu connaissance pendant l'une des réparations. Expliqua la pendule.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas forcé?

\- Il ne voulait pas maître, murmura la théière.

Il plaça Harry de façon a se qu'il le tienne au niveau de sa nuque et attrapa le verre que son serviteur lui donna et versa le liquide dans la bouche de son compagnon. Il sentit la magie de l'eau faire son effet et remplumé rapidement son âme sœur et soigné les blessures les plus importante.

Harry commença a bougé puis posa sa main sur la main qui tenait le verre. En sentant un pelage sous ses doigts, il ouvrit grand les yeux pour croisé le regard turquoise inquiet de son compagnon.

\- Tu es réveillé, dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai crus te perdre Harry, souffla-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'es pas réfléchi et je n'es pensé qu'à toi et au domaine.

\- Tu aurais dû attendre, nous l'aurions fait ensemble.

Il écarta son compagnon et passa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de son âme sœur.

\- Tu devrais encore te reposé, murmura Harry.

\- Je vais bien, même plus que bien.

Il reprit le corps plus petit contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa tête. Il les rallongea tous les deux dans le lit et garda son compagnon contre lui.

\- Alors qu'es qu'ils te voulaient? Je sais pour ses deux derniers mois mais que te voulait Gringotts?

\- Une lettre de mon père, pour récupéré mes souvenirs.

\- Tes souvenirs?

\- Je suis plus vieux que j'en es l'aire, j'ai près de deux milles ans.

\- Mais pourtant…

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu une vision de toi étant encore humain et je voulais le vivre a mon tour. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouvé dans un conflit avec un mage noir.

\- Donc tu sais pour la malédiction, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais mais nous avons le temps, dit-il en se redressant. Rien ne presse, nous avons l'éternité pour que tu reprennes ton apparence, assura-t-il.

\- Je n'es pas l'éternité.

\- Quoi, mais je…

La bête se releva et tendit sa main au plus jeune qui la prit surprit. Il l'emmena dans les couloirs et emprunta un passage qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue et monta les escaliers pour arrivé dans une des plus haute tour ou se trouvé un cadre représentant son compagnon et juste devant la fenêtre se trouvé une déserte recouverte d'un drap. Il s'approcha et regarda son compagnon qui hocha doucement la tête. Harry tira doucement sur le drap pour dévoilé une cloche de verre renfermant une rose, d'un rouge prononcé ou quelque pétale manqué déjà.

\- Qu'es que…

\- C'est cet rose qui est le centre même de la malédiction. Au jour ou la rose se fanera je resterai ainsi le reste de mon existence.

\- Combien de temps avant…

\- La sorcière qui m'as jeter se sort, m'avait maudit pour les deux cents prochaines années.

\- Mais il y a déjà plus de cent cinquante ans qui sont passé, dit-il en le regarda. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

\- Je ne veux pas que tes sentiments a mon encontre soit a dû de cette malédiction et encore moins en rapport de notre lien de compagnon.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé pour toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du plus grand. Cet rose nous lies tous les deux Adam.

\- Tu connais…

\- Je connais beaucoup de chose sur toi, mon doux compagnon. Mes souvenirs revenue je sais tous se qu'il y a, à savoir. Nous ferrons face a ça ensemble, murmura-t-il.

\- Merci.

Harry posa son front sur le torse de l'être qu'il aimé le plus et même si ils ne se l'étaient pas encore avoué les sentiments était bien présent pour eux. L'elfe lança un sort sur la cloche qui brilla doucement. La bête le regarda surprit et Harry lui sourit tendrement.

\- Le sort me préviendra si jamais nos calculs ne sont pas bon. Un signal retentira si jamais nous arrivons à la dernière pétales.

Adam serra un peu plus son compagnon contre lui et se dirigea vers la sortie ou ils croisèrent un chandelier et une pendule.

\- Big Ben, Lumière préparé nous un repas dingue de ce château.

\- Tous de suite maître, répondit le pendule.

Les deux êtres s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant comme a leurs habitudes.

\- Oh et pas dans l'extravagant tous les deux.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, souffla Big Ben en frappant la tête du chandelier.

\- Ils vont être moins drôles quand ils retrouveront leurs vraies formes, sourit Harry.

\- Oh, ils ne changerons pas d'un pousse, ça je peu te le garantir. Je les es toujours connu ainsi et je ne les changerai pour rien au monde.

\- Tant mieux, je les aimes bien ses deux là. Comme tous les autres, sourit-il.

\- Va te préparer, je suis sur que tu pourras trouver une tenue pour ce soir.

Harry sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Adam et retourna vers ses appartements ou il ouvrit son armoire pour se trouver une tenue adaptée. Un petit coup a la porte lui fit ouvrir d'un mouvement de main et une tasse ainsi qu'une théière entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Harry, cria la petite tasse.

\- Zip, dit-il en se mettant à genoux pour récupéré la tasse.

\- Big Ben nous a dit que le maître voulait faire un repas.

\- Oui, il a décidé sur un coup de tête. Je crois qu'avoir était touché tous les deux par cette attaque et puis mes deux mois de torture lui a fait un peu comprendre l'importance de la vie. Et ça fait plaisir aux autres, autant qu'à moi.

La théière s'installa sur le coffre près du compagnon de son maître et le regarda chercher dans son armoire. Il sorti un pantalon avec une tunique d'un magnifique bleu glacé et sorti un long manteau qui fait plutôt office de robe(1). La tenue faisait ressortir ses cheveux sombres ainsi que son teint de porcelaine. Il alla vers le paravent et se changea pour faire venir son pantalon ainsi que sa tunique puis ressorti rapidement pour se placé devant le miroir.

\- Cette tenu vous va à ravir.

\- Merci, sourit l'elfe.

Harry prit sa brosse et la passa dans ses longs cheveux avant de les laisser détaché mais une fine tresse lui évité des mèches dans les yeux. Sa boucle d'oreille en forme d'ange était présente et caché une partie de la tresse. Il ouvrit son coffre contenant ses bijoux et trouva un ensemble qui se placé a l'arrière de sa tête, en suivant sa tresse.

Il enfila ses bottes d'un bleu glacé puis enfila son long manteau et de le refermé rapidement avec les attaches internes. Il fit la même chose avec ses manches et se retourna vers la théière que la regardé ébahi.

\- Es qu'il aimera?

\- Vous pouvez en être sur, jeune maître. Cet tenu vous va parfaite.

\- Merci Mme Samovar.

Il se retourna vers le miroir et plaça au mieux son manteau qui se déploya autour de lui. Le col relevé jusqu'à son menton dégagé une bonne partie de sa gorge ou se trouvé le pendentif que lui avait offert la bête. Il avait pris soin de la rempli une nouvelle fois et avait juste changer la couleur de la chaîne pour suivre avec ses vêtements.

La théière remarqua les fils d'argent qui se promené au niveau de la plus longue tresse de l'elfe et fut impressionné par leurs finesses. Elle le fit se tournée sur lui-même pendant que Zip faisait du sur place en sautant.

\- Tu es trop beau, si le maître ne t'aime pas avec ça, c'est a n'y rien comprendre.

\- Je n'es pas besoin de ses artifices pour qu'il m'aime Zip, c'est déjà le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Nous avons encore le temps de nous découvrir et de laissé nos sentiments évoluées dans le bon sens. Ça ne sers a rien de ce précipité, laissons les choses venir d'elle-même.

La mère et le fils se sourire et l'horloge du château sonna l'heure du repas. Harry souffla doucement et sorti de ses appartements pour rejoindre l'escalier principal ou se trouvé déjà son compagnon qui l'attendait vêtu d'un ensemble bleu roi. Il vit Lumière tiré sur la cape de son maître qui le regarda intriguée jusqu'à se qu'il le pointe d'une de ses bougies. Adam releva le regard et se figea à son tour a l'apparence de son compagnon.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son compagnon était magnifique. Et cet tenu qui laissé très peu de place a l'imagination, lui rendait parfaitement hommage. Il le vit sourire doucement et descendit les escaliers avec la grâce dûe a son espèce. La bête attrapa la main de son compagnon et posa un doux baiser sur le dos de celle-ci en s'inclinant.

Harry suivit son compagnon qui l'amena vers la table et s'installa quand il eu tiré sa chaise. Il plaça la serviette sur ses genoux et regarda son âme sœur prendre place a son tour. Une douce musique les enveloppa pendant tous le repas et à la fin de celui-ci Adam se leva et alla rejoindre son compagnon pour lui proposé une danse.

Ils allèrent vers la salle de bal et Harry plaça la main de son compagnon sur sa taille pendant que sa main gauche attraper celle de la bête qui avala doucement sa salive. L'elfe plaça sa main droite sur le bras lui tenait la taille et sourit doucement au fauve.

\- Laisse toi aller, murmura le plus jeune en apparence.

Une musique légère se fit entendre et le couple se mit à danser sur la musique douce et la voix mélodieuse de la théière. Au cours de toute la danse, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et les lumières commencèrent à diminué sous les ordres du chandelier qui les regardé tous les deux les yeux brillants.

Il s'installa près de la théière et regarda ses deux maîtres se déplacé avec grâce et légèreté. Il les trouver beau tous le deux et la tenue du compagnon de son maître étincelait sous l'éclairage qu'il avait diminué.

Harry était heureux de faire cette danse avec son âme sœur qui était un très bon meneur. Quand ils pourront enfin s'avouée leurs amours, il sera le plus heureux des elfes, car il sait qu'ils s'aimeront pour le reste de leurs éternités.

Quand la musique fut terminé, Adam emmena son compagnon sur le balcon et l'observa s'installé sur l'un des bancs. Il s'installa à son tour et regarda le profil de l'elfe qui avait les yeux étincellant.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, chuchota Harry.

\- Merci a toi, je l'es autant apprécié en ta présence.

Le fauve prit les mains de son compagnon qui s'approcha de lui et se colla à son torse. Rien ne se passera ce soir, mais ils avaient tous les deux apprécié ce moment de douceur et de retrouvaille.

Adam se leva et tira légèrement sur la main de son compagnon et l'emmena vers ses appartements. Il voulu le laisser mais Harry tira sur sa main et le fit entrée dans sa chambre en rigolant, le fauve le prit dans ses bras et son nez arrivant dans le cou de l'elfe qui gémit légèrement.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit, murmura le petit brun.

\- Je ne veux pas t'y obliger.

\- J'en es envie.

Harry se recula et posa sa main sur la joue du plus grand qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Un fin sourire orna les lèvres de l'elfe qui alla vers son armoire pour se changer. il enleva son manteau laissant son compagnon apprécié la vue qui se retourna rapidement quand des pensées peu charitable le prirent. Ben quoi c'est pas de sa faute si Harry était magnifique en tous points et que ses pensées aller dans se sens quand il le voyait se dévêtir.

Un petit rire le fit se retourner et se figea en trouvant son compagnon seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir qui ressortait sur sa peau laiteuse ou quelques marques étaient encore présente. L'elfe s'approcha de son compagnon et enleva les gants se trouvant sur ses mains, il fit la même chose avec la cape et continua à lui enlevé ses vêtements avec un telle douceur qu'Adam avait l'impression que son âme sœur le caressé juste.

Adam enfila un pantalon de nuit et suivit son compagnon qui s'installa dans le lit en lui faisant une place à coté de lui. Il s'installa a son tour et le laissa se collé a lui. Cet soirée avait bien commencé et elle se terminer avec son compagnon lové entre ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit Adam.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura le fauve.

Le sommeil les trouva tous les deux mais Harry fut envie par un terrible cauchemar, enfin plutôt une vision tellement violente qu'il en fut malade une bonne partie de la nuit, inquiétant son compagnon au plus au point.

Adam regarda son compagnon se levé et aller en courant vers la salle de bain ou il vida son estomac en de grand hoquet de douleur. Il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues et remarqua ses yeux blanc, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le dos de l'elfe qui continué à vomir trop prit dans sa vision.

Pendant tous la nuit Harry ne fit que jongler entre pleures, hurlements et nausées. Les occupant du château étaient venu rejoindre leurs maîtres inquiets par les cris qui parcouraient le château.

Harry commença à se calmé quand le jour commença a ce levé. Il tomba endormi contre le torse de la bête qui souffla doucement entre soulagement et inquiétude.

\- Maître, appela Lumière. Qu'es t-il arrivé au jeune Maître?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Nous verrons quand il sera réveillé, mais vue la violence de son rêve, ça ne devait pas être bénin.

\- Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait des visions, avant de perdre ses pouvoirs? Demanda l'horloge.

\- Si, il m'avait vue dans l'une de ses visions. J'espère que cette réaction et seulement dû a leurs retours et non a autre chose.

Il se releva et souleva le corps tremblant de son âme sœur pour le réinstaller dans le lit et changea ses vêtements tremper de sueur. Il se réinstalla près de lui et le serra contre son torse pendant que ses serviteurs sortirent de la chambre pour les laisser se reposé.

Il était inquiet, si c'était une vision aussi violente, quelque chose aller se passé. Mais il espéré juste que ça ne soit pas trop grave que Harry voudrait bien lui expliqué se qu'il avait vue.

Il s'endormi serrant le corps frêle de son compagnon qui se colla un peu plus a lui en serrant doucement son pelage entre ses doigts.

* * *

(1) Voir la tenu de Thranduil dans le film le Hobbit. J'aime beaucoup cette tenue et je voulais que Harry la porte.

Alors j'espère que vous appréciez cette partie avec les être membre de la Belle et la Bête, aussi que la danse. Pour la chanson je n'es pas besoin de vous dire là quelle j'ai choisi.

Reviews?

accroOvampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Harry se trouver dans les jardins et regarder les Tadums courir autour de lui et récupéra l'un d'eux qu'il caressa doucement. Un tremblement se fit ressentir sur tous le domaine faisant gémirent les créatures. Celle se trouvant dans ses bras essaya de se caché dans ses bras quand une parti du château explosa avec une rare violence l'envoyant volé contre la fontaine._

_Il se redressa doucement et vit des flammes ravager le bâtiment et certains serviteurs sortir des décombres. Il courut vers la grand porte et s'écarta au moment ou l'une des parti du plafond tomba devant lui._

-_ ADAM! Cria-t-il._

\- _Maître Harry, murmura une petite voix._

_L'elfe couru vers la voix et souleva une des pierres pour trouver Big Ben sur le sol. Certaine parti de son corps de bois était fissuré et brulé. Il dégagea rapidement les décombre et sorti l'horloge pour l'installer dehors assez loin du bâtiment. Lumière arriva suivi de Mme Samovar qui soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant leurs amis._

_Harry les laissa et retourna dans le château qui continué de s'éffondré mais son compagnon n'avait toujours pas hurlé ou bien répondu a son appel. Il passa les décombres avec agilité et rejoignit la bibliothèque qui était dévasté par les flammes._

_\- ADAM!_

_\- Maître Adam se trouver dans la parti qui a explosé maître Harry, expliqua le plumeau._

_Il courut en évitant tous les morceaux de pierre qui tombé sur sa route. Le château était complètement ruiné, le souffle de l'explosion avait complètement ravagé les couloirs. Il dût utilisé toute son agilité pour rejoindre la parti la plus détruite et déplaça rapidement les pierres qui boucher l'axé._

_\- Maître Harry?_

_\- Aller vous mettre a l'abri avec les autres, dit-il en regardant l'armoire. Je dois trouver Adam._

_Le meuble sorti rapidement pendant que Harry s'acharnée sur les décombres. Quand il eu fait assez de place pour passé, il se glissa a travers les morceau de pierre et de bois. Il se sorti pour arrivé dans la serre complètement dévasté, les plantes était détruite. Des tiges de métal était enfoncé dans le sol et du verre parcourait tous l'endroit._

_\- ADAM?_

_Il se dirigea vers le coin que son compagnon affectionné plus particulièrement et trouva un début de cape. Il enleva les barres de métal et souleva les blocs de pierre. Il remonta vers le visage ensanglanté de son compagnon qui avait une tige de métal le traversant de par en part._

_\- Adam, murmura l'elfe._

_Il s'approcha et souleva doucement la tête de son compagnon._

_\- Ha…_

_\- Chut, ne parle pas. Je vais te sortir de là._

_Il enleva se qui resté près du corps de son compagnon et le redressa doucement. Il les fit transplaner dans le jardin et installa son compagnon sur son flan pour ne pas_ _touché le tige qui le traversé toujours._

_\- Harry._

_\- Non garde des forces, je vais aller te cherché de l'eau de la fontaine et tu va guérir. Nous réparons le château ensemble._

_\- Non, je… l'eau ne ferra rien, murmura le fauve._

_\- Maître, souffla le chandelier._

_\- Lumière, va me cherché de l'eau._

_\- Le bassin a était détruit maître Harry. Elle se trouver dans la parti détruite du château, murmura l'horloge._

_\- Non, murmura-t-il tremblant._

_Il posa la tête de son compagnon sur ses genoux et se mit a sangloter en serrant la cape de son âme sœur entre ses petite mains._

_\- Harry, murmura la bête._

_\- Je peu pas te soigner Adam, sanglota-t-il plus fort._

_Son corps est complètement briser et la barre travers l'un de ses poumons. La magie peu faire beaucoup mais il lui est impossible de tous réparé en une seule fois. L'eau cumulé a sa magie l'aurait beaucoup aidé, mais pas sans celle-ci._

_Adam releva doucement sa main et la posa sur le nuque de son compagnon qui tressailli sous le touché._

_\- Me laisse pas. Je ne peu vivre sans toi Adam._

_\- Je sais… mais nous ne… pouvons rien y faire, souffla-t-il en grimaçant._

_\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il en caressant le pelage ensanglanté. Ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver sans que je ne le vois au par avant, se murmura-t-il a lui-même._

_\- Je t'aime Harry, souffla le fauve._

_La magie de la malédiction entra en action et le corps de son compagnon se changea sous le regard surprit de tous. Tous les occupants du château reprirent leurs formes et les Tadums devinrent des chiens qui se couchèrent près de l'elfe. Le plus petit s'approcha et se colla a sa jambe en gémissant._

_Harry regarda le corps de son âme sœur pour le détaillé. Son corps grand et musclé était doré par le soleil, ses grandes mains tenant l'une des siennes se resserra doucement. Son visage aristocratique et ornée d'une barbe de plusieurs jours n'enlevé rien a la beauté de celui-ci. Ses magnifique yeux turquoise, devinrent plus brillant mais si cette brillance était dû a la douleur, leurs intensité était toujours aussi importante._

_De court cheveux brun encadré son visage crispé de douleur et Harry passa ses doigts dedans. Même si la magie de la malédiction lui avait rendu son apparence, la tige de métal se trouver toujours en travers de son corps._

_Un sanglot déchirant sorti de la bouche de l'elfe qui se penchant en embrassant du bout des lèvres son compagnon._

_\- Adam, sanglota-t-il plus fort._

_\- Je… t'aime… reste…fort._

_Il se mit a toussé et du sang coula de sa bouche. Harry l'essuya rapidement et embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Leurs baisers devint rapidement plus intense et rempli d'amour et d'éternité. Les larmes coulèrent sur la joue du plus jeune, qui pleuré toujours sur le corps briser de son amour._

_\- Non Adam reste réveiller, me laisse pas._

_\- Prend soin…des autres,… mon ange._

_Harry vit les yeux de son compagnon se fermé et le dernier souffle de vie quitter son corps._

_\- Adam? Murmura-t-il._

_Il secoua doucement sa moitié, mais aucune réaction n'arriva de la part du prince._

_\- ADAM, hurla-t-il._

_Il se mit a pleuré sur le corps de son compagnon en frappant son torse. Ses hurlements se répercutèrent sur le domaine, faisant sursauté les survivants du château a chaque fois._

_Il resta pendants des heures allonger près du corps de son compagnon. Il avait enlever la barre de métal et avait arranger au maximum sa tenue. Les serviteurs du château regardé dans les décombres pour voir si il resté des survivants, mais la plus part d'entre eux se trouver dans le reste du château et non au point d'impacte._

_Quand la nuit fut tombé, Harry fit apparaître des globes de lumière qui éclairèrent le château encore fumant. Il se redressa et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres glacé de son compagnon._

_Il l'aimait tellement que son cœur en saigner. Si seulement il avait sut bien avant se qui aller se passé, il aurait pu évité se drame. Il vit venir sa propre cape et recouvrit le corps brisé de son compagnon. Ses doigts tremblant voyagèrent sur la cape et il se releva le regard vide, il regarda le château et fit apparaître son personnel. Il donna un grand coup et le sol se mit a tremblait, tous le château s'illumina surprenant ses habitants et tous le virent reprendre son ancienne forme._

_Tous se répara rapidement et Harry fit venir se qui avait servi a détruire se qu'il avait appris a aimée et se qu'il aimée encore. Il trouva plusieurs bocaux contenant un reste de liquide vert et découvrit un reste de potion explosive dans l'un d'eux._

_\- Les sorciers, cracha-t-il en reconnaissant la potion._

_Il prit le morceau comportant encore la gravure du ministère de la magie et le brisa d'une impulsion magique. Ses yeux devinrent complètement vert sous l'effet de la colère et sa magie se mit a pulsé autour de lui brûlant l'herbe sur plus de trois mètre faisant reculé tous les habitants du château._

_Il ferma les yeux et disparut pour arriver dans le chemin de traverse dans un claquement sonore ou les sorciers se promener insouciant de se qui les attendaient. Quand l'un d'eux le virent il cria pour attiré l'attention des autres. Ils se reculèrent en le voyant avancé dans l'allée recouvert de sang et de poussière, ils le virent se diriger vers le ministère de la magie dans un état de colère avancé._

_La bâtiment se mit a trembler quand il arriva devant celui-ci, les murs se fissurèrent, les vitres explosèrent faisant crier ceux se trouvant a l'intérieur. Il explosa les portes et envoya voler les Aurors qui voulurent l'arrêté. Les baguettes se brisèrent sur son passage et détruisit tous sur son chemin jusqu'au bureau du ministre._

_La porte vola et Harry alla jusqu'à l'homme qui le regarda inquiet, il l'attrapa par la gorge et le colla au mur._

_\- Qui? Cracha-t-il._

_\- Je ne vois pas… de quoi vous parlez, croassa-t-il._

_\- Pas avec moi, qui a envoyer ses potions chez moi? Dit-il en claquant la tête du ministre contre le mur._

_\- Je…_

_\- Si vous me dite encore que vous ne savez pas, vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour vous repentir._

_\- Vous nous appartenez, pas ce monstre, cracha-t-il._

_\- Ce monstre comme vous dite était mon compagnon. Savez-vous se qui se passe quand un elfe perd son compagnon qui a était tuer?_

_\- Non, murmura l'homme._

_\- Il le venge. J'ai trouver vos potions avec la gravure du ministère. Vous avez détruit ma vie et tuer celui que j'aimée, vous allez en payer le prix._

_Il claqua une nouvelle fois la tête du ministre contre mur et quitta la pièce en la détruisant dans son ensemble. Il sorti du bâtiment et leva son personnel puis tous le ministère se mit a tremblait dans son ensemble. Les fissures s'agrandir et de grand bloc de pierre s'effondrèrent sur les employer qui essayer de sortir le plus rapidement._

_Une nouvelle impulsion magique termina de fragilisé le bâtiment qui commença a s'écroulé. Harry se retourna et commença a détruite l'allée magique faisant s'enfuir les sorciers._

_Quand tous ne fut plus que ruine et hurlement de douleur, il disparut et condamna de domaine de son âme sœur. Personnes ne pourra plus jamais le retrouver, il les avaient sauvé et voici comment ils le remercie en tuant celui qu'il aimée._

Harry fut soulager quand sa vision s'arrêta. C'était tellement douloureux, que même si il sentait son compagnon bien vivant près de lui, la douleur était présente.

Il se déplaça doucement et gémit en sentant son corps courbaturait.

\- Harry?

\- Adam? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Comme si j'avais était piétiné par un cheval, gémit-il.

Adam redressa doucement son compagnon et posa le verre qu'il avait dans les mains sur ses lèvres. Harry bus doucement et senti l'eau guérir sa gorge meurtri. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon qui le regardé avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a? murmura-t-il.

\- Cette nuit tu a dû avoir une vision qui était assez violente, souffla le fauve.

\- Qu'es qui c'est passé?

\- Tu a étais malade, tu pleuré et tu crier quand tu ne vidé pas ton estomac.

\- Se n'es rien, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur le coté de son oreille.

Il se recroquevilla contre la tête de lit, surprenant son compagnon qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Je ferrais tous pour que se que j'ai vue ne se réalise pas.

\- Harry…

L'elfe ferma violemment les yeux et son corps fut parcourut de tremblement.

\- Tu… tu mourrais dans mes bras Adam, sanglota-t-il.

La bête attrapa son compagnon et le serra contre son torse. D'accord, autant faire en sorte que se qu'il a vue ne se réalise jamais. Il berça doucement le corps tremblant qui s'accroché a lui comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Ils restèrent dans la chambre tous le reste de la journée et Adam serré toujours le corps tremblant de son amour qui lui avait expliqué sa vision. Il fit promettre a Harry de ne rien faire contre les sorciers, même si ils l'ont torturé récemment. L'elfe eu dû mal a promettre une telle chose car il ne voulait pas perdre son compagnon au profit des sorciers.

Les jours passèrent et Harry se remit doucement de sa vision qui l'avait traumatisé plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il se trouver dans l'un des jardins et regardé les Tadums s'amusé a se poursuivre pendant que sa main voyager sur le pelage du plus petit. Il si était attaché a celui-là et Adam lui avait dit qu'il avait était le plus jeune quand la malédiction les avaient touché.

0o0o0

Le printemps est pourtant l'une de ses saisons préféré comme l'hiver mais sa vision ne lui permettait plus d'apprécié la nature florissante. Il avait protégé tous le domaine avec des sorts qui renverrait tous courriers ou colis a son expéditeur. Il avait était traumatisé et ne voulait plus rien qui venait du monde magique, il y avait trop de risque que l'uns d'eux contienne cette bombe a retardement.

\- Harry?

L'elfe releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Adam s'installa a coté de lui et posa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux.

\- J'y es réfléchi ses dernières semaines, enfin surtout depuis ta vision, et…

\- Adam? Demanda l'elfe quand son compagnon s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Je veux redevenir humain Harry, pour nous deux mais aussi pour que tu sois moins inquiet par rapport a ta vision. Même si c'est pour nous deux avant tous autre chose, je veux pouvoir t'embrassé sans avoir peur de te blessé.

\- Nous avons le temps Adam, dit-il en se redressant. Rien nous presse de levé la malédiction maintenant.

\- Justement je le veux Harry. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne et non sur cet apparence que j'en suis venu a détesté.

Harry se leva et se plaça devant son compagnon qui passa ses mains sur sa taille. Il leva sa main et caressa doucement son pelage brun foncé. Adam le tira vers lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Il promena ses doigts dans le pelage qui ornait sa tête faisant fermé les yeux au fauve qui se mit a ronronner de plaisir.

L'elfe sourit faiblement et posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de son amour et ferma doucement les yeux pour profité du moment. Lui aussi aimerai qu'il redevienne normal mais se précipité n'était pas son intension. Quand il sera vraiment prêt a redevenir humain alors ils se dirons les mots qu'il se sont toujours retenu de dire.

* * *

Alors un peu de drame a ma sauce. Le prochain chapitre sera encore mieux, vue que ma surprise y sera.

A vous de deviez se qui pourrait arrivé dans le chapitre 8. Ouverte a toute suggestions!

Merci pour les reviews surtout à Lilipdlgb69 qui me suit depuis le tous début.

accroOvampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre en espérant que l'histoire vous plaisent toujours autant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Adam n'était toujours pas redevenu humain depuis leur discussion du mois dernier. En même temps ils en profitèrent au maximum pour s'aimer un peu plus chaque jours et faisait souvent des promenades ensembles. Ou bien ils s'installer dans les jardins pour s'amusé avec les Tadums qui leurs courraient après ou bien c'était le maître des lieux qui courrait derrière Harry.

Harry se trouver dans la bibliothèque sur l'une des plus haute échelles et regardé les titres des livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lu avec son compagnon. Il y avait toute sorte de livre dans tous les domaines possible. Il en avait complété une parti en allant dans le monde moldu pour en acheter de nouveau. Adam avait était heureux en voyant tous les livres qu'il avait ramené et prenait souvent l'un d'eux pour le lire dans le salon.

\- Maître Harry? Cria la voix de Big Ben.

\- MERLIN, BIG BEN TU N'ES PAS OBLIGER DE CRIER! Hurla Harry.

L'horloge regarda autour de lui et trouva le compagnon de son maître sur l'une des plus haute bibliothèque. Au vue de la hauteur, même avec ses reflexes sont jeune maître aurait pus se blessé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il penaud.

\- Qu'es qui se passe t-il? Demanda-t-il en descendant.

\- Maître Adam organise un repas spécial ce soir et ma demandé de vous prévenir.

\- Un repas spécial? Dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa descente.

\- Oui, maître Adam veux vous dire quelque chose et vous devez vous habillée en conséquence.

Harry descendit rejoindre le serviteur et le regarda étrangement. Ses yeux devinrent blanc et un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, je vais aller me préparé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta en chemin.

\- Dit lui d'oublier la glace, ont aura juste besoin du chocolat.

Le serviteur regarda le compagnon de son maître perplexe et alla le rejoindre pour lui dire se que Harry avait répondu. Adam fut surprit de la réponse de son compagnon mais un fin sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en pensant a leurs soirée.

Harry passa une tenue verte émeraude et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux. Quand il fut prêt l'horloge du château sonna le repas faisant sourire l'elfe. Il sorti de ses appartements et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

Leurs diner fut exquis et Adam prit la main de son futur amant pour les amené dans sa propre chambre ou un cadre romantique les attendait. Il plaça un bandeau sur les yeux de son compagnon qui avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte et le tira jusqu'à la pièce avant de l'installé sur le lit ou Harry se laissa tombé a la renverse sous le mouvement du fauve.

Adam passa ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon qui se cambra légèrement quand la pression de ses doigts se fit plus forte. Il effeuilla Harry en glissant ses doigts sur chaque parti du corps découvert.

Harry gémit sous la sensation et haleta en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon sur son corps. La langue de celui-ci entra en action faisant pratiquement crié l'elfe puis les dents suivirent elles aussi. Adam prit le soin de ne pas trop blessé son compagnon mais quand il arriva au creux se trouvant entre son cou et l'épaule, ses instincts prirent le dessus et marqua l'elfe en le mordant.

Le sang coula légèrement et la langue râpeuse du fauve passa sur la marque arrêtant le saignement.

Quand Adam eu enlevé tous les vêtements ne laissant que son futur amant en boxer il se redressa pour commencé a se déshabillé a son tour. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune qui se cambra en sentant les mains et la bouche de son âme sœur sur son corps.

Il lui enleva le bandeau et Harry le regarda les yeux brillant de plaisir. Il remarqua que son compagnon était pratiquement nu et ses yeux s'ouvrir sous le choque.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il attirant l'attention de l'elfe. Je t'aime, murmura le fauve.

\- Je t'aime aussi Adam, sourit doucement le petit brun.

Une douce lumière blanche enveloppa le corps de maître des lieux qui commença a reprendre forme humaine sous les yeux ébahi d'Harry. Sa taille diminua de quelque centimètres, ses cheveux bouclé lui arrivèrent au épaule dans un beau brun foncé. Son pelage disparut pour devenir une beau halé naturellement, ses muscles se dessinèrent pour formé un corps musclée mais pas a outrance. Ses mains restèrent assez grand mais ses doigts étaient aussi fin que les siens.

Sa visage prirent des traits aristocratique, les pommettes saillante et le menton légèrement volontaire ou une fine barbiche apparut. Ses lèvres fine et d'un beau rose était un appela au baiser que Harry mit tous de suite en application.

**Ne pas lire si nous n'aimé pas les passages lemon. Début du passage.**

Les mains d'Adam glissèrent sur la peau découverte de Harry qui gémit a la sensation de ses doigts sur son corps. Il inversa leurs rôle et l'elfe parcourut de ses lèvres le torse parfaitement sculpté de son futur amant qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Harry, gémit l'ancien fauve.

Adam avait l'impression que les mains de son compagnon se trouver sur toute les partis de son corps alors que c'était la magie de l'elfe qui reconnaissait sa moitié d'âme et le marquer lui aussi comme sien.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur les boules de chair rosé qui fit se cambré l'homme sous la sensation. Il les retourna et Adam fit subir le même traitement a son amant qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Adam, prend moi, murmura l'ancien sorcier.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu es mal mon ange, dit-il en caressant l'ovale de son visage.

\- Aucun risque, je sais que tu ferra attention, sourit-il confiant.

Adam embrassa une nouvelle fois son compagnon mais y mit tous son amour et son besoin de lui. Ses mains glissèrent ainsi que ses lèvres sur le corps plus jeune qui frissonna sous l'attention, arrivé a membre tendu, il enleva le boxer avant de le caressé doucement.

Harry se cambra sous la sensation et retenu difficilement un cris quand il se retrouva encerclé d'une cavité humide et chaude. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et vit son amant l'emprisonner au fond de sa gorge, l'envoyant pratiquement a la jouissance. Il commença un doux va et viens qui fit crié Harry de plaisir tellement la sensation était divine. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de l'elfe qui retourna son amant pour lui faire subir le même châtiment.

Adam fut surprit par la position de son compagnon mais continua a le travaillé au corps. Il gémit en sentent son compagnon lui faire subir la même chose qui l'envoya pratiquement au paradis. Ils s'appliquèrent a se faire plaisir mutuellement et Harry craqua en premier dans une orgasme violent. Adam le suivit rapidement, se crispant en tenant le corps de son amant.

Harry se plaça sur les hanches de son âme sœur et l'embrassa partageant le gout de leurs jouissance, les faisant gémir a l'unisson. Un mouvement de bassin du plus vieux les fit gémir et Adam les renversa une nouvelle pour préparé son amant a le recevoir.

Il prit son temps pour lui évité toute douleur mais aussi en se fiant au moindre mouvement du corps sous le sien. Quand il toucha la prostate de l'elfe un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était un point sensible chez un homme et encore plus sur son petit compagnon.

Quand Harry fut prêt a le recevoir il utilisa le lubrifiant qu'il avait commandé et en recouvrit le préservatif qu'il avait enfilé juste avant. C'est pas qu'il es peur des maladies mais Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il pourrait très bien avoir des enfants au vue de sa puissance magique.

Il mit du gel sur l'intimité de son compagnon qui gémit a la sensation de fraîcheur qu'il ressenti. Il se présenta et commença a le pénétré avec lenteur veillant a la moindre douleurs de son compagnon.

Harry se crispa un peu sous la douleur faisant arrêté Adam qui le laissa s'habitué. Il souffla doucement et son compagnon continua a le pénétré avec douceur. Ils échangèrent baiser et caresses pendant tous le processus jusqu'à se que l'ancien fauve soit totalement en lui. Ils gémirent tous deux a la sensation et se regardèrent avec des yeux rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura l'homme.

\- Moi aussi tellement, souffla l'elfe.

Harry bougea doucement ses hanches envoyant un éclair de plaisir a travers leurs corps les faisant haleté. Un nouveau mouvement de la part d'Adam leurs fit fermé les yeux de plaisir. Leurs mouvements devinrent ample et profond faisant se cambra Harry qui se mit a crié quand il frappa sa prostate de plein fouet.

Leurs deux corps firent la seule danse connu depuis la nuit des temps et que beaucoup de mondes avait déjà partagé avant eux.

Les occupants du château avait était surprit de reprendre leurs vraies forme mais quand Lumière voulu aller voir ses maîtres, les bruits sortant de la chambre lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rebroussé chemin. Il était terriblement gêné et encore plus quand il apparut devant les autres le rose aux joues.

Adam frappé a l'intérieur de son compagnon qui n'était que gémissement et crie selon l'angle de sa pénétration. Leurs corps se recouvrirent de sueur et leurs respiration devint rapidement difficile.

\- Adam… plus fort, gémit l'elfe.

Un coup de rein plus violent envoya Harry sur le bord en même temps que l'ancien fauve. Ses mouvements de bassin devinrent erratique et Harry les retourna rapidement pour avoir plus de sensation. Adam cria sous le plaisir qui parcourrait son corps. Ses mains arrivèrent sur les hanches de son amant et l'aida a se relevé pour tombé sur son membre violacé.

\- Oh… t'arrêté pas, murmura Harry.

Il fit plusieurs fois le même mouvement et se redressa pour embrassé Harry. Il souleva pendant plusieurs minute les hanches de son compagnon qui se tenait a ses épaules pour ne pas tombé.

\- Adam… je… vais…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase avant d'explosé entre leurs corps trempé de sueur. Adam continua a frappé tous au fond de son compagnon, se qui prolongea son orgasme et vint a son tour dans le préservatif. Il se laissa retombé sur le lit emportant le corps tremblant de son âme sœur.

\- Je t'aime Harry, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe humide.

\- Moi aussi Adam, murmura l'elfe pratiquement endormi.

Adam le coucha tendrement sur le lit et alla cherché de quoi le nettoyer après c'être nettoyer lui-même. Il rejoignit son compagnon entre les draps qui vient directement se collé a son torse. Ils finirent par s'endormir heureux et comblé depuis bien longtemps.

**Fin de passage. **_(J'ai précisé que j'aimé pas faire les lemons? non parce que je suis pas doué.)_

0o0o0

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla contre une peau douce et chaude. Il fronça des sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour tombé sur le visage rayonnant de son compagnon qui caressé une zone sensible au niveau de son cou.

\- Je l'ai pas rêvé, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, nous avons bien fait l'amour hier soir et je suis bien redevenu humain, sourit l'ancienne bête.

Harry sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, heureux que son amant soit redevenu humain. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit profitant de l'instant présent sans que personnes ne vienne les déranger.

L'elfe se leva et alla rejoindre la salle de bain rapidement suivi par le prince qui encercla sa taille pour le mettre dans la douche. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement et Harry sorti le premier pour s'habillé de blanc faisant ressortir ses long cheveux noir. Il s'observa dans le miroir et vit la marque rosé de son compagnon qui posa ses lèvres dessus le faisant tremblé de plaisir.

Adam s'habilla a son tour puis s'approcha pour embrassé son compagnon tendrement. Ils sortirent des appartements et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir que le château avait retrouver son ancienne apparence. Les pierres autrefois grise avait reprise leurs couleur clair, le carrelage ne comportait aucun défaut et les boiseries était comme neuve.

Les serviteurs d'Adam avait dû travaillé dur pour que le château soit aussi propre. Ils rejoignirent la salle a manger qui avait retrouver sa gloire d'autrefois. Ils s'installèrent l'un a coté de l'autre et profitèrent du repas pour rire ou bien discuté de futilité.

Le château respiré la joie de vivre et les enfants du personnel se promené dans les couloirs en courant et en criant. Adam prit la main de son compagnon qu'il plaça sur son avant bras et parcourut les couloirs pour rejoindre les jardins. Sur leurs chemin, ils croisèrent les domestique qui les saluer, certains beaucoup plus expressif serrèrent les deux hommes dans leurs bras les faisant rire tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins et s'installèrent sur l'herbe pour regardé le château. Harry s'appuya contre le torse de son amant qui posa sa tête sur son épaule et déposa et léger baiser dans son cou, faisant sourire l'elfe.

Adam frotta son nez contre sa marque qui fit frissonné de plaisir le petit brun. Il était heureux, Harry était la meilleur chose qui pouvait lui arrivé, il le comblé en tous point et leurs amours sera aussi éternel que les saisons défilerons.

Un aboiement attira leurs attention et ils reçurent une dizaine de chiens qui leurs fit la fête et les léchant tous les deux. Le plus jeune de la meute s'approcha d'Harry et s'installa près de lui pendant qu'il le caressé, il monta sur ses genoux et lécha doucement son visage.

Adam caressa le chien en collant son torse a son compagnon qui souffla de bonheur. Pouvoir sentir le corps de son compagnon contre sa forme humaine, était l'une des plus merveilleuse expérience. La peau douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts le faisait frissonné de plaisir, et encore plus quand ses lèvres y entré en contact.

Il pouvait sentir la magie circulé sur leurs deux peaux réuni et encore plus quand Harry est en contacte avec la nature.

Harry caressé toujours le plus jeune chien et rigola quand celui-ci lécha son visage. Il sentit son compagnon se leva et reposa le chien sur le sol avant d'être soulever par Adam. Un rire cristallin sorti de ses lèvres faisant sourire le prince qui embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

\- Allons nous promené, il y a un endroit que j'ai fais faire pour toi, pendant ton absence.

L'elfe regarda son amant intrigué et le suivit dans les jardins pour arriver près du labyrinthe. Ils y entrèrent pour arrivé au centre de celui-ci ou un magnifique bassin peupler de différent poissons y nager. Un magnifique cerisier en fleur ou une partie de ses branches toucher l'eau du bassin. Un banc en pierre se trouver sous le cerisier, était un appel au repos et a un moment de paix.

Il sourit a son compagnon qui le mena directement sur le banc. Adam regarda son compagnon se levé et se diriger vers le bassin pour y trempé ses doigts ou les poissons vinrent l'y rejoindre.

\- C'est magnifique Adam, souffla l'elfe.

\- Je voulais que tu es un endroit ou te ressourcé et que tu puisse être au calme.

Harry le rejoignit et s'installa sur les genoux de son compagnon pour l'embrasser tendrement. Adam s'allongea sur le banc et serra le corps svelte de son amant qui souffla de bonheur.

Ils restèrent une bonne parti de la journée sur le banc, a partager câlin et doux baiser. Ce lieu les reposer tous les deux sans exception, surtout Harry qui avait sa magie qui s'échappé facilement de lui depuis sa vision. Mais cette endroit et le fait qu'il soit redevenu humain, l'avait un peu apaiser, sa magie était toujours vigilante. Il faudra du temps pour que tous redevienne a la normal, surtout si les sorciers essaient vraiment de les attaqués.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard. Vraiment je suis impardonnable pour ceux qui suivaient cette histoire.

Bon le passage du lemon à était très dur car je suis doué pour ça, mais donné moi quand même vos impressions. Je pense pas que pour les prochain chapitre j'en remettrais un.

En tous cas bonne lecture et encore désolé pour l'attente.

Et surtout pour les fautes, mon logiciel ne les corriges plus du tous. Si vous avez un programme parfait pour ce genre de problème je suis preneuse.

accroOvampire.


End file.
